


Beautiful in Blush

by Deenerann



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Pretty in Pink AU, Reel Schitt's Creek Rom Com Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann
Summary: Pretty in Pink AU for Schitt's Creek.I've tried to stay as true to the movie as possible, but added the character of Alexis. I've also discovered that writing an omnipresent movie POV as a single person written POV is REALLY hard. I hope you all like what I've done, and I've added a bonus epilogue, b/c I'm writing this thing and why the hell not?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 101
Collections: Reel Schitt's Creek Prompt Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Reel_Schitts_Creek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Uptown meets downtown with disapproval from friends and family

David Rose almost couldn’t remember what it was like to have money. They’d lost it when he was still in middle school, and the memories were starting to fade—forced out by reality. Sometimes he only had vague recollections of a large, lavish house and other people constantly around to do things like cook dinner and wash his clothes. Of getting whatever he wanted just because he said he wanted it.

Those days were long gone now, and he tried not to dwell on them too much. But, sometimes, in the dark of his room, when the noise of the train rumbling by woke him up, his mind would drift back and remember what it had been like to live that life. That perfect, almost ethereal life.

It always made waking up to the reality of living in a run-down motel harder to deal with.

Today was one of those days.

He rolled out of bed and kicked Alexis’ bed, jostling her awake. “G’way,” she mumbled, pulling the blankets over her head. “Ew, David.”

“Get up. It’s your morning to clean the rooms with dad before school. I have to do the whole continental breakfast thing.”

She groaned. “Ugh. Why is he even doing that still? It’s not like anyone really stays here.”

“I don’t know, but it’s not costing us anything. Besides, since no one is here to eat them, we just get free cinnamon rolls before school.”

“They’re day old pastries, David. They’re basically stale.”

“I don’t hear you complaining when you’re eating them. Now, get up.”

She sighed and sat up. “You’re so mean. When did you become my mother?”

“When she left, and you decided to turn into a teenager. Besides, you’re in high school now, so it’s time to grow up and take some responsibility with your life.”

“I’m a freshman, David. This is my year to get used to the _idea_ of high school, not do homework and be Dad’s slave. _Someone_ in this family has to try to be popular there, and it’s certainly not going to be you. You can’t even manage to get a date to the prom, even though I know you secretly want to go.”

“Don’t be a little bitch. Besides, I’ve never wanted to be popular, and you’re way too poor to hold out any hope of achieving that, anyway. And shut up about prom. I don’t care about the _tradition_ of it. You know I just like a fancy party.”

“I can dream, David. Besides, I can always _date_ up. That would help my social status. In fact, I caught Mutt Schitt checking me out just the other day.”

“Eww. He’s a jock _and_ a stoner. That’s the worst of both worlds.”

“ _You_ hang out with stoners, David. Look at Stevie.”

David waved his hand. “Yeah, well, I’m a senior, and my social status and limited friend choices have already been established. I’m probably stuck with Stevie for the rest of my life.”

“Yeah, but only because she loooooves you.”

“Oh, shut up! You _know_ I don’t like her like that.”

“Well, yeah. But, does _she_ know that? Have you, like, _told_ her that?”

David grimaced. “Shut up.”

Alexis laughed. “You’re such a bad friend, David. Leading her on just so you have someone to talk to.”

“I’m not leading _anyone_ on. I just… don’t want to hurt her feelings.”

“Well, unless you plan on taking her to prom and declaring your undying love for her, that’s still going to happen, idiot.”

“You’re barely fourteen. You don’t know anything about this.”

“More than you, clearly.”

“Ugh. I’m going to go pick up the cinnamon rolls. Go find Dad and make some beds.”

“ _Fiiiiiine_ , David. But I get the roll with the most frosting.”

David rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

***

David jumped in his beat-up pink Volkswagen and headed toward the café.

He caught so much shit for the car at school, but he bought it himself and he was pretty fucking proud of that. He’d saved up for an _entire year_ , closing the store every night so Ronnie didn’t have to, so who really gave a shit if it was an unconventional color? It ran, it got him to where he needed to be, and that was all that really mattered. Besides, it wasn’t like it would be the _first_ thing people in town thought was different about him.

Pulling up to the café, he hopped out and headed inside. Twyla was at the counter and smiled once she saw him, pulling out a pink box from under the bar. “Hey, David. How’s it going today?”

“Oh, it’s been a day, as usual.”

“I like the outfit. Looks very haute couture. Did you make that one, too?”

David looked down. “Yeah, I made the shirt, anyway. I copied a design I saw in a magazine. You know I can’t actually afford designer clothes, Twyla.”

“Well, maybe you should _become_ a designer. You’ve certainly got the talent for it.”

David smiled and looked down at his shirt again, shrugging. “I know how to sew and knit, and I can create patterns based on photos. I’m not exactly coming up with my own ideas.”

“Maybe you should,” she said, handing him the box of rolls. “Here you go. Better get these back to the motel before you’re late for school.”

“Thanks, Twyla. We really appreciate this.”

“Of course. I’d just throw them out, anyway. Tell your dad hi.”

“I will. Thanks again.”

David left the café and nearly collided with Sebastien Raine, who was just walking through the door. David closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. _Not_ the person he wanted to run into right now, not even close.

“David.” Sebastien drew out David’s name far longer than it warranted.

“Sebastien,” David answered, attempting to move around him to get to the sidewalk.

Sebastien blocked him. “Seb, please. My friends call me Seb. No one but my mother calls me Sebastien.”

“I’m not your friend, Sebastien.”

“No. You’re not.” He stepped forward—closer than David was comfortable with—and whispered, “But, you _could_ be.”

David physically recoiled. “Ew! Not happening.”

Sebastien’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve liked you for four years, David. What the hell is your problem? Hooking up with me would do nothing but help you in this town. I mean, it might even make people start to book rooms at that shitty motel of yours. Maybe give your dad some kind of a purpose in life?”

“Fuck off, Sebastien. I wouldn’t hook up with you if you were the last human on earth.”

“You’re an asshole, David.” Sebastien spit on the sidewalk in front of him. “Nice shirt, by the way. It’s a valiant effort to make it look like a Givenchy, but we all know owning a real one is never going to happen for you. Enjoy your _free_ cinnamon rolls. Ciao.”

He shoved past David and went into the café, and David closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. School was probably going to suck today—worse than it normally did. Sebastien would make sure of that.

***

David stood at his locker, staring inside at nothing—trying to mentally prepare himself for the rest of the day. It’s not that he didn’t _like_ school, he liked some aspects of it—certain classes he was good at that made him feel sort-of accomplished at life. He just hated the socialization aspect of it all. Teenagers were _horrible_ people, and he seemed to be on the wrong side of all that horribleness more often than anyone should have to endure.

“Hey!” Stevie leaned against the locker next to his and knocked on the metal—breaking David out of his thoughts. “What are you doing?”

David shook his head. “Nothing. Just trying to contemplate on whether I should go to math class or jump in the river.”

“Ah, well, the river is always an excellent option. Bad morning?”

“I ran into Sebastien outside the café.”

Stevie shuddered. “Oh, God. No wonder you look so miserable. That bad, huh?”

David nodded. “As always, when it comes to him.”

“Why does he pick on you so much, anyway?”

David shrugged. He’d never told Stevie that Sebastien continuously hit on him, or that David kept having to say no. Stevie wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut about something like that, and if David inadvertently outed Sebastien to the whole school? Well, that wouldn’t be a good thing. For anyone. So he kept his mouth shut and internalized it. He was good at that, at least.

“Who knows why Sebastien does anything,” he whispered.

Stevie looked past him down the hall and frowned.

“What?” David turned, but didn’t notice anything unusual. “What’s the matter? You don’t see him, do you?”

“It’s nothing. I just thought I caught someone watching you, that’s all.”

“Who?” David turned again, but no one stood out.

“He’s gone now,” Stevie answered.

“ _He’s_ gone? Who? It wasn’t Sebastien, was it?” David yelped, shuddering.

“No. Though he’s of the same social class.”

“Stevie!” David punched her shoulder. “Who?”

“Patrick Brewer.”

David’s stomach did a weird swoopy thing, filling with little electrical jolts that made him slightly nauseous. “What?!” he shouted, the sound a little breathy.

Stevie narrowed her eyes. “Why do you sound so excited by that possibility?”

David blinked, then focused on schooling his features. Best not to appear too eager. “Um, not excited, just surprised. You’re probably imagining things, anyway. No way Patrick Brewer even knows I exist. Different hierarchy. I’m but a lowly serf compared to his royal highness.”

Stevie snorted. “Yeah, tell that to the heart eyes I just caught him wearing as he watched you.”

David blinked again, his own heart rate picking up speed. “Yeah, you’re _definitely_ imagining things. Besides, he had a girlfriend up until last month, remember? Rachel Harris. Since Freshman year.”

Stevie’s eyes narrowed even further. “How do you even know that? You been paying attention to his love life?”

David’s face flushed hot. “Everyone knows about them,” he mumbled.

“Hmm,” Stevie murmured. “Anyway, that doesn’t mean anything. There are plenty of people who swing all directions, even in that social class.” She waved her hands at David. “I mean, look at you, for instance.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not popular and I’m _very_ different from them. Everyone makes sure I know that. Anyway, I highly doubt Patrick Brewer likes guys like that.”

“Okay,” Stevie agreed, but she had a weird expression going on. “Tell that to his loud fucking face, though.”

David rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be late for class, Stevie.” He grabbed his math book and shut his locker. “Better get a move on.” Grabbing her shoulders, he gently turned her around and shoved her down the hall.

***

For the rest of the day, David couldn’t stop thinking about what Stevie said.

 _Patrick Brewer_.

There was no way. But, _still_ … a guy could dream.

He could dream a _lot_.

David shook his head and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but his brain kept wanting to focus on other things—namely one very cute, albeit disgustingly rich, jock.

A very cute, _very_ rich jock who David basically had a massive, impossible crush on since he moved to this ridiculous town. Since the first time he laid eyes on Patrick’s stupid, sweet face—non-existent eyebrows and all. Something about the smile he’d leveled at David the first time their eyes locked… David had been a goner from that moment on.

But, that’s all it had ever been. A stupid, unrealistic crush on someone he could never have. David buried the crush deep in his psyche and did his best to not bring it out too much—and thankfully, that had been relatively easy since they never managed to have that many classes together.

The ones that they _did_ have together over the years—well, David had to work extra hard to bring his grades up in those. He found himself unable to focus on studying if Patrick was in the same room. His eyes kept wandering, and then his brain wandered, and then it just turned into this whole weird _thing_.

The bell rang, jostling David out of his thoughts, and he sighed, grabbing his books and heading toward the library. It was his free period, and normally he spent it reading in the relative quiet, surrounded by books. He didn’t have a lot of space or time to read anywhere else and it was something he tried to do as much as possible. Plus, there was an inherent safety in the library. His tormentors rarely showed up there—it was too nerdy a place for them to risk ruining their reputations over.

Also, Stevie never set foot in there, either. As much as David loved her (as a _friend_ ) he definitely needed time away from her. She basically followed him around like a puppy dog the rest of the day. It was flattering, yes, but it was also really exhausting sometimes, having to deal with that level of adoration. Especially when he didn’t reciprocate it.

David lowered himself onto a couch in the back of the library and dropped his bag next to him, stretching out before grabbing a novel and flipping open to where he’d left off last.

He got lost in the words, his nerves starting to calm down and _most_ thoughts of big, warm, honey-colored eyes leaving his head, when his phone chimed in his pocket.

Shit. He’d forgotten to put it on silent.

Dropping his book, he glanced around and pulled it out, flipping the sound off and looking to see who texted.

It was no one in his contacts—just a number he’d never seen before.

Do you want to talk?  
  


David frowned.

Stevie, I'm reading  
  
Let me read  
  
How many numbers are you going to go through in a single year, anyway?  
  
Who’s Stevie?  
  


David’s frown grew larger.

I think you may have the wrong number?  
  
Who do you think you’re talking to?  
  


An image popped up. A photo of himself, standing in a hallway window, staring outside. The sunlight bathed him in some kind of soft, golden glow, and he looked really good. Like _really_ good. He’d never seen this photo before, but he was _definitely_ saving it. A guy could never have too many decent pictures of himself, and this one was excellent.

But, still. Who the hell was texting him? Clearly someone who had surreptitiously taken a photo when he wasn’t looking. That could either be very flattering, or very creepy. David wasn’t sure which.

Umm... that's definitely me  
  
How'd you get that photo?  
  
I took it  
  
For the yearbook, David  
  
You can stop looking so worried  
  
It’s just… the sunlight was really doing something for you, so I took a picture  
  
I’m making sure it gets in the yearbook, so everyone else can see you how I see you  
  
Sorry in advance. I know you probably hate that idea  
  
Umm  
  
Normally, yes  
  
But, that's a really good picture, so I forgive you  
  
Wait  
  
How'd you know I looked worried just now?  
  


David glanced up from his and searched the library, but he didn’t see anyone suspicious.

Looking back at his phone, he chewed on his lower lip.

Oh, what the hell? May as well ask.

Do you know who YOU are?  
  


It took a little longer, but another image popped up, and David nearly dropped his phone. His hands started shaking so hard he almost couldn’t focus on the photo.

It was Patrick Brewer—grinning at the camera, hair tousled—looking gorgeous and unattainable.

Absolutely unattainable.

David’s eyes narrowed.

Stevie, what the fuck?  
  
Stop teasing me  
  
It isn't nice  
  
Again, who's Stevie?  
  
Ugh, you're such a bitch  
  
I knew you weren't going to let this drop today  
  
David, I have no idea what you're talking about  
  
I'm not this Stevie person  
  
But, this is very interesting, actually  
  
They weren’t going to let WHAT drop, exactly?  
  


David’s stomach swooped. There was no way this was really happening, but still… what if it _was_ him?

If you're really Patrick, then show yourself  
  
No more texting  
  


David set his phone next to him on the couch and glanced up, waiting for something to happen. He fully expected Stevie to appear, so when Patrick stepped out from the other side of a shelf of books nearby, David nearly died on the spot.

His mouth dropped open and he had to swallow a couple of times to keep from passing out.

“Hi,” said Patrick, smiling shyly. “Can I sit?” He motioned to the space on the couch next to David.

“You’re _Patrick_ ,” David whispered, then scrunched his eyes shut. God, he sounded like an idiot. He opened them again. “I mean, of course you’re you. Um, yes, you can sit.”

Patrick watched him with those big, warm eyes and slowly made his way over to sit. He sank down next to David and turned slightly to face him. “So, hello.”

“Hi,” whispered David, unsure of how else to respond.

Patrick grinned and looked down at his hands. “Umm, we can probably skip past the greetings now. I think we’ve got them pretty well covered.”

“Yep. Yep,” David said, nodding until he felt like his head was going to teeter and fall off his shoulders. “How… I mean, _why_ are you sitting here, Patrick?”

Patrick blushed and shrugged, finally glancing up to meet David’s gaze. “Been working up the courage for a while now, actually. Figured it was time.”

David watched the bright pink tint traveling up Patrick’s neck to his cheeks and tried to comprehend how any of this was real life. “I’m sorry…? Time for _what_?”

“Time to finally talk to you.” Patrick said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It seemed anything but obvious to David. “Y-You’ve wanted to _talk_ to me? For how long?”

“Ohhhh, right about since the first time I saw you,” answered Patrick, laughing.

There was a loud “SHHHH!” from the general direction of the librarian’s desk, and they both glanced over, flinching.

Patrick lowered his voice to a whisper. “Do we have to stay here? Can we go somewhere else to talk?”

David was fairly certain his legs would _not_ work if he tried to stand up. Swooning in front of the guy he’d been crushing on for years didn’t seem particularly suave, so he shook his head, whispering, “Here is fine for now.” He glanced away and tried to suck in a steadying breath. “Um, if you’re fucking with me right now, Patrick….”

“I’m not fucking with you, David. I promise. I’ve wanted to talk to you for so long it’s ridiculous.”

David glanced back at Patrick, took in the earnest look in those fucking gorgeous eyes of his, and did everything he could not to melt into a puddle of hopeless goo on the couch.

“Oh,” was all he managed to whisper in response.

Patrick must have realized how his admission affected David because his face transformed from slight worry into the sweetest smile David had ever seen. It took everything inside David not to close the distance between them and kiss the smile right off Patrick’s face.

Oh. Oh _God_. This wasn’t good.

“Um,” David said, clearing his throat. “Um.” His brain stopped working just enough to not be able to formulate words. “Ummm.”

“You’ve said that,” teased Patrick.

“Mmhmm, yep.” David agreed. He tried to do something besides make incoherent sounds, but the bell rang, causing them both to jump. “Oh. Um. I guess we have to get to class….”

Patrick nodded, looking frustrated as he watched everyone head toward the library doors. “Can I—can I maybe talk to you after school?”

“I, um—I have to work. Right after.”

“At the music store? Downtown?”

David paused from shoving his book into his backpack. “Uh, yeah. You know where I work? I’ve never seen you come in there before.”

Patrick smiled and stood. “That’s because I never have.”

“Then how do you know I work there?”

Patrick started to head toward the door but he turned and bit his lip, offering David another bashful smile. “I said I’ve never come in. I didn’t say I haven’t walked past and looked inside. More than once.” He ducked his head and looked up at David through his eyelashes. “I’ll talk to you later, David.”

Then he turned and walked out of the library.

David stared after him, his mouth dropped wide open—brain going completely offline.

***

The rest of the day was a blur. By the time David made it to work, he’d come to the conclusion that he’d dreamt everything up. There was no way any of it happened. Patrick Brewer had _not_ sought him out in the library and dropped the bombshell that he’d wanted to talk to David for as long as David wanted to talk to him.

They’d both wanted it for FOUR years—since the first time they laid eyes on each other, apparently.

So, since that couldn’t be within the realm of possibility, David was fairly certain he’d finally gone off the deep end. He was living in a fantasy land—his years-long, impossible crush finally scrambling his brains.

When he walked in the door of _Trax_ , Ronnie took one look at him and whistled. “Wo-ooow, what happened to you? You look like you got hit over the head with something big.”

“Um, yeah. The biggest. So, you know how I’ve mentioned that cute guy at school a few times?”

Ronnie laughed. “A _few_ times. Sure. We’ll go with a few, David. If that makes you feel better.”

His neck flushed hot. Maybe he talked about Patrick to Ronnie more than he realized. He made a mental note to pay more attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

“Right. A few,” he repeated, glaring at her.

“Okay. Sure, David. What about him _this_ time?”

“Um, so there I was, minding my own business in the library, and he _texted_ me. Asked if I wanted to talk.”

Ronnie’s eyes narrowed. “David, that sounds a little sketchy. Are you sure it was really him and not someone messing with you? I know how the kids at that school treat you.”

“See, and that’s what I assumed, too. Especially when he sent me a picture he’d taken of me in the hallway. It’s a really good picture, Ronnie. Like, _really_ good.”

“Okay, that makes it even more sketchy. You sure it wasn’t Stevie?”

“I’m a little concerned we’re starting to think alike. I asked the same question.”

“And?”

“And, he showed himself to me, Ronnie. He came around from behind a shelf of books and actually _showed_ himself. He sat down next to me on the couch and told me he’d been working up the courage to talk to me since the first time he saw me—when we _first moved here_.”

Ronnie’s eyes went round. “Seriously?”

“I know!” David breathed out, plunking down on the chair next to her behind the counter. “I’ve been trying to convince myself it’s all just a figment of my imagination.” He pulled out his phone. “But, the texts are still here.”

Ronnie held out her hand. “Let me see.”

David unlocked the phone and handed it to her. “Tell me what you think. Be honest.”

She scrolled through, and David watched her expression change from slightly disbelieving to stunned. “ _David_. That picture of you is just—wow. His picture, too. He’s cute.”

“Right? I’ve already saved them both, believe me.” He waved his hand, nearly knocking over a container full of guitar picks. Ronnie apparently anticipated the movement and caught it before it toppled to the ground. “Sorry,” David muttered. “Just… holy shit, Ronnie. Holy _shit_!”

She handed him back his phone and set the container farther away from David, on the other side of the counter. “Sounds to me like maybe this boy has a crush on you too, David.”

David shook his head. “Not possible. Maybe he just wants… like tutoring, or something?”

Ronnie snorted. “Yeah. Some jock wants to take up sewing? Art?... What else you good at?”

“I can write decent essays?”

“Hmm, well, I don’t think any of those things are the reason he wanted to talk to you. But, you let me know next time you speak to him.”

The bells above the door jingled and David glanced up, immediately reaching out to grab Ronnie’s arm in a death grip. She made a high-pitched noise of surprise. “What the hell, Rose?”

David just shook his head and stared at the doorway.

Patrick Brewer had just walked into the store.

***

Once Ronnie realized who it was, she made herself scarce, grabbing her phone and heading outside to make a call.

David watched Patrick wander around the store, idly flipping through some records, trailing his fingers over a couple of guitars for sale in the back of the store, looking at some sheet music, staring for way too long at a drum set. He was doing everything _but_ coming up to the register to talk to David.

David was about ready to scream.

Finally, it almost looked like Patrick just randomly grabbed a vinyl from a display, squared his shoulders, and marched up to the counter. He set his choice down on the counter and smiled up at David.

“Hi. Is this one any good?”

David looked down and winced. _Nickelback_. He bit his lip and tried not to laugh. “Ummm. It’s red hot. Amazing.”

Patrick’s eyes widened and he glanced down, unsure. “Really?”

“Mmhmm. Yep.”

“Oh. Okay. If you like it, then I guess I’ll take it.”

David blinked and glanced out the window at Ronnie. A sale was a sale, and she’d be pissed he let one slip away, but he wasn’t sure he could let Patrick leave this store thinking he recommended _that_ album. 

“I’m kidding, Patrick. _Don’t_ buy that. Here, let me….” He moved from behind the counter and stared at Patrick. “Do you even _have_ a turntable? You don’t strike me as a hipster… or a DJ.”

Patrick flushed a little. “My parents do? I’m honestly not sure how to use it, though.”

David sighed. “Do you have Spotify?”

Patrick nodded. “ _That_ I use regularly.”

“Okay, look. How about we try something else instead? Log in and give me your phone.”

“What?” Patrick squeaked. “Why?”

“Because I made a playlist of songs I recommend people listen to, and I’m going to add it for you.”

Patrick smiled, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, okay!” He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and pulled it out, playing with it for a second before handing it to David. The app was open and David quickly found the playlist to add before handing the phone back. Patrick stared down at it and flashed a quick grin. “The Radiant Rose Recommends?”

David shrugged. “Well, I _am_ radiant.”

“Oh, _that_ I know,” Patrick agreed, his voice lowering a bit.

David’s knees went a little shaky at both the words and the tone at which they came out. “Oh. Um.” He fumbled for the record on the counter. “I probably should just… put this back.”

“Listen, David—do you think that maybe we—”

The alarm in the back room started to go off and they both jumped. “Fuck,” David yelped. “Hold that thought. That alarm means someone tried to leave out the back door. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Patrick nodded. “Okay.”

“Don’t go anywhere,” David ordered, and scurried to the back.

Stevie stood by the fire door, her hands in the air. “I just went to the bathroom and thought I’d leave out the back and not bother you while you were working,” she said. “I had no idea the alarm would go off.”

“Stevie, you’ve done this before! Why _wouldn’t_ you think the alarm would go off?!”

“Because I assumed you turned it off after the last time!”

“Ugh!” David punched the code and finally everything went silent, except for the ringing in his ears. “Jesus, Stevie. I have to get back out there to work. We have customers and Ronnie is outside.”

“Okay, sorry.”

“Whatever, just don’t do it again.” He waved toward the door and headed back out onto the floor. 

Patrick was nowhere to be seen.

David’s stomach sank and he searched the store, but Patrick was definitely gone. Ronnie was back at the register, so he threw up his hands. “Where’d he go?”

She shrugged and smiled apologetically. “One of his friends came in and grabbed him. Sorry.”

“Fuck.”

The alarm sounded again.

“FUCK!”

Slamming back through the door to the back room, he was prepared to lay into Stevie, but she was already gone, the back door wide open. He was going to kill her, but first… first he was just going to hang back there and cry about whatever opportunity he just missed out on with Patrick Brewer.

***

That night, after the store closed, David went to the Wobbly Elm to listen to music. He was technically too young to be allowed in there, but he never tried to drink anything, and Ronnie had vouched for him ages ago, so the bouncer let it slide. Also, Stevie wasn’t allowed inside, so he sometimes went there to avoid her.

He was still pretty pissed about the whole fire alarm thing.

After about an hour, David realized the music was doing nothing to clear his head, so he said goodnight to Ronnie and headed outside. He needed to drive and think because his brain wouldn’t shut off. Today had been a _lot_.

Unfortunately, Stevie sat at the door, talking to the bouncer. Her face lit up when she saw David and she jumped up and bounded over to him. “Can you give me a ride home?”

“Why are you even here, Stevie?”

“I figured you’d be here, and I wanted to apologize for the whole alarm thing. I really thought you shut it off, so I didn’t expect it to go off again.”

David groaned. “For fuck’s sake, Stevie. Why can’t you just exit a building like a normal person?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. So, can I get a ride?”

“How’d you even get here?”

She held up her skateboard. “Too dark to go back this way. My death would be on your hands.”

David rolled his eyes. “Fine. But, we’re taking a detour. I need to think.”

“That’s fine. Do whatever you need to do. I’m just along for the ride.”

David sighed and unlocked his car. “Get in.”

She happily bounced around to the passenger side and threw her skateboard in back. “Where we headed.”

“Just driving.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

David put the car in drive and headed toward an area of town he both loved and hated. It was an established neighborhood, full of gorgeous mansions with elaborate yards. It reminded him of everything he once knew and everything he lost. Most of the time driving through the area made him sad, but sometimes, like tonight, it was almost… calming. He didn’t understand why, but it was.

He pulled up in front of a giant, white colonial, the façade covered with ivy. It reminded him of one of the houses he’d lived in as a kid, so he loved it best of all.

“This one is my favorite,” he murmured.

Stevie glanced up from the radio, where she’d been flipping through channels. “This one?” she asked, scrunching up her nose. “This is crap, David. Since when do you like country?”

“Not the song. The house.” He pointed and she looked up.

“Oh. It’s alright, I guess, if you like ostentatious and ridiculous.”

“Hi, have you met me?” David answered, laughing. “I used to live in a house just like this when I was younger. It brings back memories. What’s really sad is I bet the people who live there take it completely for granted. I bet they don’t think it’s half as pretty as I do, or realize how lucky they are.”

“Hmm. Well, I think it would be a bitch to clean,” grumbled Stevie.

David laughed and put the car back in drive. “You’re probably right.”

***

David had just settled into bed, Alexis snoring softly on the other side of the room, when his phone vibrated.

I really like this playlist, David  
  
There's some good songs on it  
  


David froze, staring at the phone, his blood thrumming through his veins.

I'm glad you like it  
  
Where'd you go earlier?  
  
When I came back out, you were gone  
  
Oh yeah, sorry about that  
  
A friend saw me in there and grabbed me  
  
I wanted to say goodbye, but...  
  
Ah, there it is  
  
But, your friends don’t like me, you mean?  
  
I don’t care if my friends like you, David  
  
That's not it  
  
Then what is it?  
  
It's just...  
  
They don't know  
  
About me  
  
What about you?  
  
That I like guys  
  
That I like YOU  
  
Like that  
  


David blinked, his body going a weird mix of cold and hot at the same time.

Like WHAT, exactly?  
  
David. Don't make me say it  
  


_Fuck_. So it was going to be like that. David sucked in a long breath and felt tears pricking the back of his eyes. He’d been so hopeful earlier in the day, but having it turn out like this was just his luck.

Patrick, if you can’t even say it, we probably shouldn’t be talking  
  
If you can’t, that means you’re definitely not ready for your friends to know  
  
I’ve been through enough drama already in my life  
  
I don’t need more  
  
David, c’mon  
  
No, Patrick  
  
I’ve liked you for four years  
  
But, I’m not going to be some kind of dirty secret  
  
Not even for you  
  


Patrick read what he wrote, but he didn’t respond.

David bit his lip and did his best to keep his sniffing quiet, the tears running down his cheeks as he set his phone down and turned off the light.

***

He contemplated not going to school the next morning—his eyes were puffy, and he really wasn’t emotionally prepared to see Patrick—but he had a test he couldn’t miss. He really had no choice but to go. Plus, he’d already been up for a couple hours cleaning rooms, one of which had apparently hosted some kind of sex party, so school couldn’t be any worse than that.

Sighing, he dragged himself into the bathroom and got ready. Even if he felt like shit, the least he could do was make himself _look_ really hot. It was a little overcast out, so he threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a tee shirt that was possibly a little on the tight side, and his very favorite leather jacket. He’d found it at a consignment store, and even if it cost more than he should have spent, he’d really wanted it. It made him feel powerful.

He needed to feel that way today.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Alexis whistled. “Wow. Who are you trying to impress?”

“No one. I just want to look good today, okay?”

“Hmm.” She eyed him, her expression dubious. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want. Are you ready to go?”

She sighed and grabbed her backpack. “Fine. You’re no fun.”

Once they got in the car, she looked over and watched him for a minute.

“What?” he snapped.

"Why were you crying last night?”

David flinched. He’d really thought she’d been sleeping. “I just had a bad day. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alexis, to her credit, remained quiet for the rest of the drive, but once they pulled up to school, she grabbed his arm. “If you ever want to talk, David, I’m not always going to be a bitch about it.”

He nodded. “Thanks. But, I really don’t want to right now.”

She sighed and opened the passenger door, hopping out and heading into the school. David took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and followed.

***

He hadn’t seen Patrick all morning, which was a blessing. Once lunch rolled around, David made a beeline for the forested area at the back of the school where the majority of the social rejects hid out and smoked between classes.

David was fairly certain the staff knew about it, but they really didn’t care about anybody in the school who weren’t jocks or rich kids. A random assortment of social misfits smoking pot and skipping class didn’t rank high on their give a shit meter. So, the smoking spot stayed open for business.

That was perfectly fine with David. He needed the relative safety and obscurity of the space. He didn’t think he could handle going into the library for a while, not if there was any chance Patrick could show up there again.

He found a section of grass that looked somewhat bug free and sat, pulling his book out of his backpack while turning down a joint someone offered him. Then he started to read.

After a while, someone moved into his space and sat. David sighed and set down his book, turning to face the intruder. “Stevie, I don’t want to be bothered right n—” His words died on his tongue.

Patrick sat next to him, smiling slightly. “Again, not this Stevie person, but you’re starting to give me a complex.”

David blinked. “What are you doing out here?”

“I came to see you.”

“Well, obviously. Look around you.” He waved his arms. “Doubt you’re out here for any of them. But… why _are_ you here? I thought we covered this last night, Patrick.”

Patrick shook his head. “ _You_ covered it. I just spent all night thinking about what you said.”

“And?”

Patrick took a steadying breath and squared his shoulders, just like he had in the store, right before he walked to the counter. David realized it was a tell, and he thought it was way more adorable than he should think it was. He really didn’t need Patrick being any _more_ adorable.

Patrick nodded once, sharply. “ _And_ , I’ve come to the conclusion that I want to take you out tonight, David.”

David stopped breathing. “Like, on a date?”

Patrick nodded again. “Like a date. Where people will see us together. Because I don’t care if they do. I don’t care what they think. Not anymore.” His expression went a little dazed, and he smiled sweetly. “You said you liked me. For four years? Really?” He shook his head a little. “If that’s true, I definitely don’t care what people think.”

David’s heart slammed against his ribs. He hadn’t been expecting that. Not at all.

Still…

“It’s true, but you still haven’t said it out loud, Patrick.”

“Said what?”

“ _Patrick_. You know what. If we do this, I want to be sure you can handle it.”

Patrick sighed and looked beyond David’s shoulder, this his gaze snapped back, very intent. “David, I like you. A lot. Like _that_. And to answer your question from last night, that means I want to do things with you that most guys typically want to do with girls. I’ve never… I’ve never really wanted those things with girls. Like, I _tried_ to want them, with Rachel, but it just didn’t feel right. But, when I think of _you_ ….” He took another deep breath. “I really want to kiss you, David. I want to kiss you _so_ much… and other stuff, too. I’ve, um… I’ve thought about it a lot, over the years.”

David grinned, his day suddenly much brighter. “Oh, other stuff, huh?”

Patrick’s face flamed red. “Yeah. Definitely… lots of other stuff.”

David bit his lip. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t also thought about that a lot, over the years. I’ve imagined all kinds of… stuff… with you. A whole fucking lot of stuff.”

Patrick’s eyes went a little hazy and he leaned forward, then shook his head and made a little noise of frustration, sitting back. “Please come out with me tonight, David? _Please_?”

David nodded, his blood racing. “Okay,” he whispered. As if he could say no after _that_.

Patrick grinned and his eyes went all soft. “I’ll pick you up. Where do you live?”

David frowned. “Oh, um, I’m going to be working. So, just pick me up at the store? I get off at seven.”

Patrick nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you then.” He stood and stared down at him. “Oh, and David?”

“Yeah?”

“That outfit is… really nice. Can you wear that tonight?”

David swallowed, his body suddenly sparkling inside. “Yep. I can.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you tonight, David.”

Patrick turned and headed back toward the school.

David leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. He didn’t even care about the possibility of bugs.

***

David floated through the rest of the school day.

He caught Sebastien giving him death glares a couple times and he didn’t even care. _Fuck_ Sebastien, anyway. David had a date with _Patrick Brewer_ at seven, and nothing was going to make him upset. He’d wanted this exact scenario for way too long. He’d dreamt about it so many times, and now it was actually happening!

Stevie caught him before free period. “Hey, you look nice.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s the occasion?” she asked.

David grimaced. He didn’t want to talk to her about Patrick or the date. He didn’t think she’d take it well. “No occasion. I just felt like wearing something different.”

“Hmm. Well, can you help me go over some history homework? I got a really crappy grade and need to redo it.”

“Sure. Hand it over.”

Stevie handed him a paper and he read through it, frowning. “Stevie, you have in here that the Warsaw Pact was a pact signed in Warsaw.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well, a teacher is going to know this is just bullshit. You need to make _some_ effort. Open a book, read a few pages.”

“Ugh, okay, fine.”

David sighed and sat on a bench, patting the seat next to him. “Stevie? Can I propose a theory to you?”

She sat. “Sure, what’s up?”

“I think you’re purposely trying to fail school to stay here another year.”

She recoiled and laughed. “I hate it here. Why would I do _that_?”

“Because it’s safer and easier than adulting?”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, whatever you say, Freud.”

David smiled. “See? You know more than you’re letting on.”

“Pretend you didn’t hear me say that.”

“Stevie, where are you going to wind up next year?”

“Well, according to you, I’ll still be in high school.”

“You know what I mean. What are your plans after all this?”

“I don’t have any. Do you?”

David shook his head. “Maybe. I don’t know. I haven’t decided.”

“David, if _you_ haven’t decided, how the hell can you expect me to? You’ve got it more together than I do.”

“I’m only hanging by a thread, Stevie.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure your thread is thicker than mine.”

He sighed and handed her paper back. “Work on this, Stevie. Let me see the finished product, okay? _After_ you’ve actually made an effort.”

“Ugh, fine.”

He leaned forward and bumped his forehead against hers, smiling. “I know you can do it, Budd.”

She bumped his forehead back. “Thanks, Rose.”

***

Once school was over, David slammed through the door at _Trax_ and leveled a grin at Ronnie.

She eyed him up and down and raised an eyebrow. “ _Someone_ looks like they’re trying to impress.”

“Someone _did_ impress. Guess who has a date after work tonight?”

“With the guy who was in here yesterday? Your big ol’ crush?”

“That’d be the one,” David sang, doing a shimmy in front of the register. “Also, he really likes this outfit.”

“Well, I’d imagine so. It’s a good outfit.”

David danced around the counter. “Four more hours and I’m going on a _date_ , Ronnie. When is the last time that’s happened?”

“I’m not sure it’s actually happened before, David.”

“Well, you’d be correct about that. No real dates. Just—whatevers—that didn’t mean anything. Random make out sessions with people I never wanted longer term things with. Mainly because I’ve had a massive crush on some jock I thought didn’t know I existed.”

“Funny how life works, huh?”

“I don’t know if I’d call the last four years of my life _funny_ ….”

Ronnie rolled her eyes. “Get to work, Rose. I have a feeling you’re going to be worthless tonight, but at least _try_ to make an effort?”

“I cannot make any guarantees given my current state of mind.”

“Noted,” deadpanned Ronnie, and handed David a broom. “But with that said, some kid dropped a bag of Chex Mix over by the sheet music. Go sweep it up before we get ants.”

David sighed. “Fine. You’re a monster.”

***

By 7:15, David’s happiness had taken a nose dive. He slumped behind the counter and held his head in his hands. “God damn it, Ronnie. I really thought he was serious about this. He seemed so sincere! I can’t believe I let myself look forward to this. Of course he was just messing with me. God, I feel so stupid.”

Ronnie rubbed his back. “Sorry, David. I read those texts, and for what it’s worth, you had every right to think he really meant it.”

David nodded. “Yeah, but I should have known better. Stuff like this never happens to me.”

“Here, let me put on some music.” She flipped on the speakers and an old Otis Redding song came on.

David tried to smile. “This is a good one.”

“Yep. I figured you needed comfort music.”

The bells of the door chimed and Stevie slid in, her movement morphing into the most impressive, yet horrifying, lip sync David had ever seen. It lasted through the entire song, Stevie dancing and pretend singing her way through the entire store.

David winced. He hated non-professionals doing anything musical, and this, although not _technically_ musical, was still pretty fucking awkward and cringy.

Once she finished, he glanced over at Ronnie, whose mouth was wide open with what appeared to be shock… and maybe a little admiration.

David’s night was already shitty enough, he couldn’t deal with Stevie on top of rejection.

“You ever have one of these?” he asked Ronnie, pointing to Stevie and trying not to cry.

Ronnie shook her head. “Nope, can’t say that I have.”

“Lucky you.” He got up and headed toward the back.

Ronnie sighed and got up to follow. “Honey, I’m sorry. It just doesn’t look like Mr. Wonderful is going to happen tonight.”

Stevie’s face scrunched up and she cleared her throat, still breathing hard from her dance. “What happened? Who is Mr. Wonderful?”

Ronnie said. “David got stood up, Stevie.”

“Stood up? But, I’m _here_. I brought the paper you told me to fix, David.”

David sighed and started to respond, but a movement at the door caught his eye. Patrick stood there, looking worried and so, so adorable.

Everything inside David both calmed and exploded with fireworks. Patrick was _there_. He didn’t stand him up, after all. David grinned at Ronnie. “He showed!”

“Um, David?” Stevie’s voice was very small. She glanced between the door and David, her face pale. “What’s going on?”

David bit his lip. _Fuck_.

“I’ll go get the door,” Ronnie said, heading toward it and leaving David and Stevie alone.

“Stevie—” David began, but she interrupted him, pulling him into the back room.

"Are you really going out with Patrick Brewer, David? Really? His friends have done nothing but shit on you for four years, and you’re going on a date with him? He’s not even gay!”

“You don’t know what he is or isn’t, Stevie. And he’s not like the others.”

“Of course he is! They’re all the same. His best friend is _Sebastien_ , for fuck’s sake!”

“Patrick is not the same as _Sebastien_ ,” David hissed. “Not even close.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I _know_. He’s _not_.”

Stevie stepped back, hurt registering across her face. “You really like him, don’t you?”

David sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I do. I have since I moved here.”

“What the fuck?!”

David shrugged. “I’ve never been able to explain it. I just… do.”

“Well, that’s just great. Perfect. David Rose likes Patrick Brewer! Wonderful.” She spat out his name like it was a curse.

“Stevie, I’m sorry I don’t like you like I like him, but you’re still my best friend. You’re really important to me. Besides, I know you’d like him if you got to know him.”

“I have no interest in liking him, David, and honestly, I don’t even if care if you like him more than you like me. What _really_ sucks about this is that I _live_ to like you, and I can’t even do that anymore.”

“Stevie—” David sighed, but she waved her hand.

“No. Save it. Just remember this when you’re getting your heart splattered all over the floor and feeling really down… because maybe, just maybe, for the first time in your life, I won’t be there anymore!”

She turned and stormed toward the front of the store, her shoulder banging into Patrick’s side as she flew past him. She whirled around and stared at him. “Sorry.”

Patrick held up his hands. “It’s okay.”

Then she was out the door, the bells clanging loudly as she slammed it behind her.

David winced, upset at the conversation but also annoyed at her dramatics. He walked to the front of the store and tried to smile at Patrick. “Hi. You _came_. I started to think you maybe were just messing with me… having a laugh at my expense… that sort of thing.”

Patrick’s face fell, his eyes wide. “No! God, I’m sorry, David. I got caught up in something at home with my parents and it took longer than I expected. I wouldn’t have missed this night for anything, I promise. I’m sorry I’m late. Or that I made you worry.”

David shook his head. “It’s okay. You’re here now.”

Patrick motioned toward the door with his head. “Your friend… is everything okay?”

“That’s Stevie. She’s just mad at me right now. It will be okay.”

“Ah, _that’s_ the infamous Stevie!”

“That’s the one,” sighed David. “You ready to head out?”

Patrick nodded and opened the door. “After you.”

Once they were outside, David turned to him, smiling. “So, where are you taking me?”

“Oh, um, I thought maybe we could go to a party?”

David grimaced. “Would this party be at one of your friend’s places?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, is that okay?”

“Um, Patrick, they really don’t like me. At all.”

“They don’t know you, David. I’m sure it will be okay once they do. Besides, you’ll be there with me, so no one is going to give you shit.”

“Well, you’re either extremely sure of yourself, or you’re overestimating your friends,” David said, laughing with disbelief.

Patrick frowned. “Give it a chance, David? If it’s horrible, we can leave, okay? We can go wherever you want after that. Your choice.”

David sighed. “This is going to be a shit-show, but sure, lead the way.”

***

It was as bad as David imagined it would be.

Not only were they at a house party with a bunch of assholes, it was also at the house David loved so much—the colonial with all the ivy. Now the house that had made him both happy and sentimental was going to be ruined forever. He’d never look at it the same way again.

David shook his head and glanced over at Patrick standing next to him. He should have gone with his gut and said no, suggested they went somewhere else instead, but Patrick and his stupid, earnest eyes. He really had David believing maybe things wouldn’t be as bad as he thought they would be.

Wrong.

They were bad.

They were so, so bad.

People were openly scowling at him, eyeing him up and down with distaste, whispering about him, sometimes _not_ whispering at all—just saying really horrible things, very loudly—and within five minutes, David was _done_. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to go home and cry and try to put the fantasy of dating Patrick out of his head. It could never work out with them. Not when Patrick was friends with people like this.

David walked into a room, scanned the scene, which was bordering on an orgy, and turned to leave. Nope. He liked Patrick and all—a _lot_ —but he wasn’t about to deal with the writhing, half-naked bodies of people he couldn’t stand—not even for those honey brown eyes currently staring at him with concern.

Patrick followed him and caught him by the staircase, grabbing his hand. “Hey. I’m sorry. This is pretty bad, huh?”

David nodded. “Um, yeah. Can I just go home, please?”

Patrick frowned. “I don’t want to take you home, David. I want to spend time with you. _Just_ you. Maybe we can go upstairs and find a quiet place to talk?”

David’s stomach fell and he couldn’t keep his forehead from bunching up with distaste. He probably looked awful, but he shook his head and took a deep breath. “Look. I didn’t come on this date just to get you off, Patrick. That wasn’t what this was about for me.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “No! God, that’s not what I meant, I swear. I really just want to talk to you—get to know you better.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “These hands will remain in these pockets the entirety of our night, okay?” He leaned over and grabbed a bag of chips with his mouth. “Now, pleathe can we go upthairth?”

David grinned despite himself. Patrick looked ridiculous, which made David feel slightly better. He sighed. “Fine. Lead the way. But _only_ to talk, Patrick.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeth. Juth talk.”

He motioned with his head and started up the stairs. David followed, still smiling. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

After the third time they opened a door only to find people already in the room and hooking up, David’s hopefulness about Patrick somehow redeeming the night had disappeared. He was annoyed, bordering on angry, and he just wanted to get out of this stupid fucking house and away from all these stupid, fucking people.

Patrick must have seen his expression because his eyes grew worried and he threw open another door and peered inside.

“Patrick?”

The voice from the room made David’s blood freeze. It couldn’t be, but….

He peered around the doorframe and winced.

 _Fuck_. It _was_.

Sebastien.

Sebastien caught sight of him and his eyes narrowed. “Oh, hello. Who do we have here?”

Oh, so he was going to play it like he didn’t know who David was. Okay, fine. David could also play that game.

“This is David,” Patrick answered before David could speak.

Patrick sounded slightly proud.

David turned to stare at him, surprised. He _looked_ a little proud, too. David’s anger dissipated somewhat.

“Oh, well, welcome to my home, David,” said Sebastien, all insincere warmth. “Oh, did you guys need the bed, is that what this is?”

David recoiled, not only from the bed comment, but also because his favorite house was also apparently where Sebastien lived. Of _course_ it was. Fuck. This night kept getting worse and worse.

“No!” Patrick basically shouted. “No, we don’t need the bed. Sorry to disturb you. We’ll just find another room.”

“No, no, stay. I insist. I probably should make my way downstairs, anyway. See what the assholes down there are doing to my parent’s things.”

A female voice came from the adjoining bathroom. “Seb? Who are you talking to?”

Becki Warner came around the corner and her eyes went wide when she saw David. “Ew. Is this a joke?”

David knew who she was, and she’d only ever been awful to him. She was a horrible person. He really didn’t want to see her wearing next to nothing, so he closed his eyes.

The. Night. Just. Kept. Getting. Worse.

“Beck, be nice and put on some clothes. We’re just leaving so that Patrick and his— _date_ —can spend some alone time together.”

David’s eyes snapped open.

Oh, fuck. This was not going to be good.

Becki’s eyes widened more. “What?” she breathed, finally registering that Patrick was standing there, too. “Seriously?” She grinned, quick and feral, and then laughed. “Well. _This_ night has certainly gotten interesting. Wait until Rachel hears about _this_!”

David could feel Patrick tense up next to him and he wanted to reach over to smooth down all that anxiety… make him feel better somehow.

There was coming out to your friends on your own terms, and then there was… _this_. This was going to be much, _much_ worse for Patrick—Becki would see to that.

David’s control on his growing anger had been hanging by a thread, but after her reaction and comment, that thread snapped.

“Oh, fuck off, Becki. You’re such a bitch. Fall off a bridge, please.” He turned to Patrick. “ _Now_ can we leave?”

Patrick nodded, still not speaking—his face really pale.

David sighed and grabbed his arm. “Come on. Let’s get you outside. You look like you’re going to pass out.”

Patrick nodded again and he let David lead him down the stairs and out the front door.

Once they were outside, Patrick deflated, leaning against the wall to the house. “Oh. Oh, wow.”

“Yeah,” David agreed, reaching out to rub his hands up and down Patrick’s shoulders. “You okay?”

Patrick’s eyes snapped to his, both warm and shocked. “Me? You’re worried about me?! Everyone in there was horrible to you, David. I’m so sorry I brought you here. I really didn’t think they’d be like that.”

David shrugged. “They’re always like that to me. I’m used to it. It’s nothing I can’t handle. But, thank you for apologizing, anyway. I’m sorry it took this for you to find out what they’re really like. And I’m—I’m especially sorry that—well, that by bringing me here, your life might get a little complicated for a while. I’m sure that’s not how you pictured coming out to your friends.”

Patrick huffed out a little laugh. “No. Definitely _not_ how I pictured it.”

David bit his lip. “I suppose you want to go home and decompress. Do some damage control?”

Patrick shook his head so hard that David thought he might topple over sideways. He held onto Patrick’s shoulders a little tighter, just to make sure that didn’t happen.

“No! I don’t want the night to end yet!” Patrick closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to stare at David.

David felt the intensity of that gaze down to his toes.

“David, I’ve wanted to go out with you for years. I’m not ending this night prematurely because of some assholes in there.” He pointed behind him. “I don’t care if they’re all gossiping about me right now. I don’t care if it gets back to Rachel, or anything like that. I really don’t. Honestly, it’s a relief.”

He took a deep breath and continued. “The most important thing right now is that I’m here, with _you_ , and we’re going to figure out what we do next, okay? It’s your choice. Just don’t say you want to go home. Please, David? Please give me another chance? Give us another chance?”

David melted. He squeezed Patrick’s shoulders and let go before he did something crazy—like pull him in for a kiss. He bit his lip, his face burning hot, and met Patrick’s gaze again. “Okay.”

Patrick smiled, wide and honest, and it was like looking into the sun.

***

The minute they walked into the Wobbly Elm, David second-guessed his decision to bring Patrick there. Ronnie was at their usual table, yes, but so was Stevie.

How the hell had Stevie even gotten inside?

David groaned, his steps faltering.

Patrick looked over and frowned. “Something wrong?”

“Stevie’s here.” He bit his lip and glanced over at Patrick. “After earlier, in the store, I—I don’t really want to deal with her, and I don’t think you should have to, either.”

Patrick glanced around the room. “Is the alternative to being here having to take you home?”

David sighed. “Probably.”

Patrick shook his head. “Then, no. Let’s stay here. It can’t be any worse than what I made you endure.”

“No, that’s _definitely_ true,” David agreed, his voice raising in both pitch and vehemence.

Patrick flashed him a grin and held out his hand. “Be brave together?”

David looked at it a second, then nodded, threading their fingers together. It felt better than something so innocent should have felt. The happy, slightly stunned look on Patrick’s face only upped the pleasure-factor. David hummed and squeezed Patrick’s hand. “Let’s go be brave, Patrick.”

They wound their way through the crowd, hand in hand, finally reaching the table. Ronnie looked up and offered David an apologetic smile.

“How’d this,” David waved his other hand in Stevie’s general direction. “Happen?”

Stevie wouldn’t even look at him.

Ronnie sighed. “I felt bad for her, so I said she was my cousin.”

“Stevie,” David said as calmly as he could. “Can we sit?”

She glanced up at him quickly and then looked away, shrugging. “It’s a free country.”

David sighed and pulled out a chair for Patrick, squeezing his hand again before letting go and sliding onto his own chair.

Patrick stayed standing and held his hand out to Stevie. “Hi, I’m Patrick.”

Stevie glanced at his hand and snorted out a laugh, ignoring it.

Patrick shrugged and sat down.

“Stevie, don’t be an ass,” hissed David.

“Stephanie to you, dickhead.”

“ _Stephanie_?” David asked, aghast. “What the fuck?”

Patrick watched the exchange, concern evident in his warm, brown eyes. He reached over and grabbed David’s hand again, keeping it from flailing in the air.

Stevie noticed, and her expression darkened. She turned to Ronnie. “Can you please ask David where they were earlier tonight? It’s late. Why are they here gracing us with their presence _now_?”

“Um, I took David to a party at a friend’s house,” Patrick answered.

Ronnie winced. “Oh, that sounds like a bad idea.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah… it was pretty intense.”

Stevie whirled around. “Wait. _You_ had an intense party?”

“No, it was my friend’s,” Patrick explained, his voice soft and gentle.

David was feeling neither soft nor gentle. “Ronnie, how much has Stevie had to drink? And _why_ are you letting Stevie drink? You know she can’t handle alcohol.”

“I’ve been asking myself that same question for the last hour. She was upset.” Ronnie shrugged, as if that explained it.

“Jesus.” He turned back to Patrick. “We should go. This is going to wind up being as bad as what we just left.”

Patrick frowned. “Are you sure?”

David nodded. “This night has been mostly a bust, Patrick.”

“Mostly?” Patrick asked, smiling slightly.

David bit his lip to keep from smiling. “There have been a couple decent parts.”

Stevie made a retching sound. “Get a room. God. You’re disgusting.”

David turned to glare at her. “I can’t believe I actually felt bad for you tonight, you ridiculous little _troll_!”

He stood up and pulled Patrick up with him, threading their fingers together again. “C’mon, let’s go.”

They were a few paces away when Stevie yelled, “Yo, David!”

He turned around, watching as she grabbed some random guy who walked past and laid a giant kiss on him. She pulled back and wiped her mouth. “You’ve been replaced!”

David rolled his eyes and sighed, turning to head outside.

Patrick squeezed his hand and followed.

***

Patrick pulled up to the motel and turned in his seat. “I hate that I’m bringing you home right now. I wanted this night to go perfectly.”

“Mmm,” David answered, laughing. “Well, if I’m being honest, this night was a bit of a shit-show, Patrick.”

Patrick groaned and scrubbed his hands with his face. “Would it help things if I asked you to prom?”

David’s heart stopped. “What?” he whispered.

“The prom, David. Do you want to go? With me? I realize it’s probably something you think is ridiculous, and not something you’ve ever been interested in, but—mpph!”

David grabbed Patrick’s head and pulled him forward, slamming their lips together, effectively shutting Patrick up. He didn’t mean to be quite so aggressive about it, but he got carried away in the perfect brilliance of the moment.

Embarrassed by his actions, David started to pull back, but Patrick whimpered and lifted his hands, wrapping one around the back of David’s neck and threading the other through David’s hair, holding him in place. Then he began really kissing him back.

Oh.

_Oh!_

Fuck, this was the best kiss of David’s life, and he’d kissed a lot of people. He let himself sink into it and really enjoy the experience.

He had no idea how much time passed before Patrick finally let go and pulled back, but David’s lips felt bruised and his heart was beating so hard he’d swore he’d run a marathon.

Patrick looked dazed—completely and totally wrecked. He was _beautiful_.

David grinned, unable to contain the pure joy blooming inside his chest.

Patrick sucked in a breath and ran his hand across David’s cheek, stopping at the dimple. “Thank you, David.”

“For what?” he whispered.

“That was my first kiss—with a guy. I—um—I was starting to worry I’d let you walk into the motel without me working up the courage to do that… so thank you.”

“Um, well, fortunately for you, I’m a very generous person,” David teased.

“Mmhmm. But, you also didn’t answer my question, David.”

“What question?” David stared at Patrick’s lips, debating whether or not he should kiss him again. Would that seem too desperate?

Patrick laughed and stroked David’s cheek again. “The prom, David. Will you go with me?”

“Yes, of course I’ll go with you, Patrick.”

Patrick grinned, his expression so relieved, and David couldn’t help it. Who could resist that fucking adorable face?

He leaned in and kissed him again.

***

He walked through the door of the motel room and screamed.

Alexis jumped, almost falling out of bed, and his dad came running through the doorway of the adjoining room. “What’s going on?! What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, what the hell, David?” Alexis asked, holding her hands to her heart.

David did a little dance, shimmying in place. “It happened!”

“What happened?” both Alexis and his dad asked in unison.

“He asked me.”

“Who asked you what?” Alexis sounded mystified.

“Patrick. Fucking. Brewer. Asked. Me. To. Prom!” David sounded out, bending his knees and bouncing back up with every word.

Alexis’ eyes went wide. “What the fuck?”

“I _know_!” David exclaimed.

“David, have you been drinking?” Alexis asked.

David rolled his eyes and groaned. “No! He _really_ asked me. Also, we totally just made out in front of the motel for I don’t know… a really long time… and oh my god. Oh my _god_ , Alexis!”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Alexis repeated. “You kissed him?”

“Um, we kissed _each other_ , but yes.”

“How was it?”

“So fucking good,” David breathed out, flopping down on his bed and throwing his arm over his eyes.

“I had no idea he liked guys,” murmured Alexis.

David rolled over and propped himself up to look at her. “ _No one_ knows about that, but he kind-of took me to a party at Sebastien Raine’s house, so people might be talking about it at school tomorrow.”

“Eww! Sebastien?”

“Yeah, I know. Believe me, it wasn’t fun. We left early.”

“It’s late now, though, so where did you go after, hmmmm?” Alexis raised her eyebrows, making kissy faces.

“Eat glass, Alexis. We went to the Wobbly Elm, but Stevie was being an ass, so we left. Then he brought me back here, and we just sat in his car and made out for a little while. Maybe a long while, I don’t know. I lost track of time. Again, it was really, _really_ good.” David grinned and flopped back down on the bed.

“Stevie was being an ass? She was there?” Alexis sounded worried, so David propped himself back up again and grimaced, thoughts of the kiss momentarily put on the backburner. “Uh, yeah. She was at the store when Patrick picked me up for the date. It—uh, it didn’t go well.”

“She took it hard, huh?” Alexis asked, frowning.

“You could say that,” sighed David.

“I _told_ you that you were going to hurt her feelings by not being honest with her.”

“Fuck, I know. Stop being right about things. You’re a baby. It’s disconcerting.”

“David, I’m fourteen, I am not a baby,” she said imperiously.

“You’re a baby,” answered their dad.

David had forgotten he was there, so he looked over, his face going hot. “Shit. Um. Forget everything you just heard about the kissing.”

His dad rolled his eyes and smiled. “You’re eighteen, David. Kiss whoever you want. But, it’s already forgotten. Congratulations on the prom. And I’m sorry about Stevie.”

David sighed. “She’ll get over it. I hope.”

“I’m sure she will. You’ve been friends for so long.”

“Yeah. Sorry for screaming and scaring you.”

“Well, a good kiss will scramble anyone’s brains,” his dad teased.

David threw a pillow in his general direction. “Dad! You said you’d forget everything you just heard!”

His dad laughed and shut the connecting door.

***

David was uncertain how to handle the next day at school. Like, did he pretend last night didn’t happen? They’d gone to the party as a couple—kind-of—but, maybe some people didn’t realize that? Maybe people would just be talking about the fact that David Rose showed up to Sebastien’s party, and _that_ would be the story. Nothing about David being there with Patrick.

Maybe Patrick’s secret would still be safe.

And if so, what did that mean for them? Would Patrick even talk to him?

Would David have to spend the day pretending they didn’t kiss each other senseless the night before?

Ugh. He really didn’t want to go to school. He didn’t want to have to find that out. Better to just live in the memory of how it felt to be in Patrick’s car with his lips all over him.

Sighing, he sat up and started to get ready. He may as well _look_ cute while he was inevitably let down and broken up with.

Broken up with? Was that what it would be?

Did making out in a car for what felt like hours constitute dating?

It _felt_ like more than any other make-out session he’d ever had, anyway. It was more… emotional? There was more behind it… more to it. He’d felt like he wanted to float out of his body while burning up from the inside out. It was incredible. Patrick’s hands on him felt incredible. His lips were _more_ than incredible.

So, yeah, he was going to dress up for today. When Patrick walked away, David wanted it to _hurt_ him.

He put on his white, acid-washed jeans and paired them with a tight sweater he’d knitted over the summer. It was a complicated animal-print pattern, and he was really proud of it. He rarely wore it, though. He didn’t do tight clothes too often, but today warranted a change in his usual patterns.

Alexis walked out of the bathroom and whistled. “Well, that’s quite the morning-after outfit. Going for the big impression, huh?”

David offered her a half-smile. “I assume he’s breaking up with me today, so I wanted to look good when he did.”

She frowned. “Why would you assume that?”

“Everyone will either be shitting on me, or talking about the fact that he’s gay, so… either way he’s not going to want to deal with _this_ ,” he shimmied, indicating himself with his hands.

She rolled her eyes. “David, he asked you to prom. I don’t think he’s breaking up with you today.”

“You’re so cute when you’re clueless, sister dear.”

“Ugh, David. Stop self-sabotaging. Patrick Brewer is a cute, little button-face. He always has been. Don’t mess this up.”

David frowned and sat on the edge of his bed. “I don’t want to mess it up. I—I really like him.”

Her expression softened. “Then, just roll with this, David. See what happens.”

David bit his lip. “I-I want to, but—I think he could really hurt me, Alexis.” His eyes started to tear up, and he blinked, staring up at the ceiling.

She walked over and rubbed his shoulders. “He could… but maybe he won’t. You won’t know until you try. And, you look really nice, so he’d be stupid to break up with you today.”

David smiled and wiped his eyes, feeling brave. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me by making the beds in room three. I skipped that one today in favor of a deep hair conditioning.”

“Ugh, you suck, Alexis.”

“Yes, but you love me.”

David grumbled and headed out the door to room three.

***

He pulled up in front of the school and stared warily at the doors.

Alexis reached over and squeezed his arm. “It will be fine, David.”

“Mmhmm, sure. Yep.”

“It _will_. Just go in there and don’t take any shit from anyone. No anxiety.”

“Hi, have you met me?”

“No anxiety, David.”

He rolled his eyes and blew out a short breath.

“David. Last night you made out with Patrick Brewer. No matter what happens today, remember that. No matter what, last night, you _won_.”

David grinned, thinking back to what happened in the car.

Alexis snorted. “Yeah, clearly you’re not going to have a hard time remembering that.”

“Nope. Not at _all_.”

“Eww.”

David laughed and got out of the car, leaning on the top to watch his sister climb out. “Hey, Alexis?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

She smiled and reached over the roof of the car, tapping his nose. “Boop.”

***

It was a weird experience, not seeing Stevie hanging out by his locker. David made his way toward it, trying to ignore the fact that people were watching him as he walked past—making comments, smirking, whispering.

He sighed and opened his locker, grabbing a couple books and shutting it again. As he turned, Patrick appeared, leaning where Stevie normally would be. David stumbled back in surprise.

“Hi,” Patrick said, smiling shyly.

“Hi,” David whispered. “I wasn’t sure if I’d see much of you today.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know. Regrets?”

Patrick eyed him for a minute, and David would have given anything to know what thoughts flickered behind the brown depths, fleeting but intense. “No regrets, David.”

“That took you a while to say.”

Patrick shook his head. “I was just remembering.” He took a deep breath. “I mean it. Zero regrets.” Patrick glanced down the hall, his eyes going far away before they snapped back to David’s face. “David, when you kissed me, it felt like my first time. All the things you’re supposed to feel… I felt them with you. Last night.”

David bit his lip and tried not to glow out from beneath his skin. “Um. I—I felt that way, too. It felt like my first time.”

Patrick’s expression registered confusion and David waved his hand. “I mean, obviously not. I’ve kissed like a thousand people, but no one I cared about and respected… or thought was nice?”

Patrick smiled and stepped closer. “Oh. Well, for what it’s worth, I also respect you and think you’re a good person.”

David grimaced. “I said nice.”

Patrick nodded, his expression going a mixture of fond and intent. Stevie was right about one thing—Patrick had a loud fucking face.

“Mmhmm, I know you did.”

“Hey!” David held up his hand, prepared to argue, but then Patrick kissed him, soft and short-lived, but David lost the ability to formulate coherent thoughts.

Patrick _kissed_ him—in full view of the student body of Schitt’s Creek High.

“Oh,” David breathed, reaching out to place a hand against the locker, holding himself up on knees he could suddenly no longer feel.

Patrick smiled, looking pleased with himself. “Meet me out in the smoke area on your free period?”

David nodded, brain still processing that kiss.

Patrick started to lean forward again before shaking his head and grinning. “See you later, David.”

He turned and walked away down the hall. David watched him and blew out a long, shaky breath.

Then he headed to class.

***

Getting through classes was going to be harder than David anticipated. Normally, people mostly ignored him—with brief bouts of assholery—but this was a new level of weirdness he wasn’t prepared for. People stared at him with a mixture of awe, confusion, and curiosity. Sure, there were plenty of people still being awful to him, but David could definitely see the shock barely hidden behind their usual nasty looks and comments.

Shock that Patrick Brewer had taken him to a party. Shock that he’d kissed David in front of his locker for everyone to see. Shock that David inspired _any_ of that.

David could hardly blame them. He was still pretty shocked about it himself.

By the time his free period rolled around, he was completely useless. He seriously considered ditching the rest of the day and just going home to decompress. It was so weird. Everything was so weird and disjointed, and he sure as hell couldn’t concentrate on schoolwork.

He hadn’t seen Patrick in the halls since that kiss, so he had no idea how _his_ day had gone—probably equally as odd—if not worse. He basically just came out to the whole school in a pretty public way.

David also hadn’t seen Stevie all day, and he felt sick about that. He’d been hoping that the previous night had just been a one-off—that she’d be back to her normal self by morning, but that didn’t appear to be the case. Alexis must have been right… he’d really hurt her.

He grimaced and headed to the forest, just wanting to get out of the building. Obviously he wanted to see Patrick, but being around everyone else was getting to be too much to deal with. After free period, he was definitely going to skip the rest of the day and just head home. He didn’t work that night, so at least he could just process everything in the relative privacy of his room.

Walking into the smoke area, he sighed as he got curious looks from people in there, too. At least they weren’t hostile looks—just surprised. This time, when he got offered a joint, he took it. His nerves needed it. The day had been way too much to deal with, and a few hits would help.

Patrick showed up about ten minutes later, and by then David felt looser and a lot less anxious. He couldn’t keep from smiling and ran his hands over Patrick’s upper arms and shoulders—back and forth—squeezing. “Hi! You came! I’m so glad to see you.”

“And you’ve taken the edge off, I see,” Patrick said, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

David waved his arms. “When in Rome….”

“Mmhmm. Pretty sure the Romans weren’t talking about weed when making that statement.”

“Well, the Romans wrestled naked, so….”

“I think that was the Greeks, actually,” corrected Patrick.

David grinned. “So, you’re cute _and_ smart!”

Patrick blushed, ducking his head, but when he looked up, his eyes were a challenge. “Don’t forget exceptionally athletic.”

“Mmm… a bold claim.”

“David,” murmured Patrick. “There are a lot of people around.”

David nodded and grabbed Patrick’s arm. “And this is a forest, so let’s go get lost in the woods.”

Patrick’s eyes darkened and he nodded. “Lead the way, Caligula.”

David snorted. “Well, _someone_ is either feeling adventurous or hopeful.”

Patrick laughed. “I don’t know if I should be excited or worried about that statement.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.”

Patrick grabbed David’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “I guess I will.” His voice was deeper than normal, and David let out a slow breath, his blood already racing.

When they’d wandered a good distance away from the smoking area, and the noise of the school was just a quiet hum behind them, Patrick grabbed David’s shoulders and pushed him up against a tree, pressing his body against David’s.

“Hi,” he breathed.

David gasped. The feel of Patrick’s compact body, all muscles and heat, along with the pleasant buzz he had going on from the joint, became a deadly combination. It was _doing_ things for him.

“Fuck, Patrick,” he breathed, leaning down to lightly kiss him.

Patrick hummed and pulled back. “Not sure I’m ready for that yet, but we _can_ make out a little.”

“Ha. Ha,” David answered, kissing him again. “You’re overestimating your charms. I’m not getting naked in the woods, not even for you. There are bugs.”

“Hate to tell you this, David,” Patrick said, kissing him quick. “But there are bugs _everywhere_ , even indoors.”

“Clearly someone never wants to get laid,” David teased, kissing him again.

Patrick’s eyes darkened. “Well, I didn’t say that, did I?”

“Mmm, pretty sure the moths said it for you.”

Patrick laughed and David watched him a second, his heart soaring. Then he leaned down and kissed Patrick’s laughing lips, this time not so soft and _not_ as quick.

Patrick’s laugh morphed into a moan, his body pressing closer to David’s. “ _God_ , David,” he murmured in between kisses. “God. I finally get it.”

That statement got through the haze filling David’s mind. “Wait, what?” he gasped out, pulling back. “You finally get what?”

Patrick whined and tried to follow David’s lips.

David shook his head, pressing his palm on Patrick’s chest to hold him in place. “Patrick. Tell me what you meant?”

Patrick groaned and opened his eyes, breathing hard and staring at David. His pupils were blown wide and David nearly kissed him again.

“David,” he growled, his voice barely registering as a voice.

David kissed him quick again, because he couldn’t help it after that. “Tell me? Please?”

Patrick sighed and kissed David’s cheek, moving slowly toward his neck. When he got to David’s ear, he kissed the skin right below it and whispered, “Why people want to do this. I didn’t understand, before. I never felt this way with Rachel. I didn’t get it. With you, last night and right now, I finally understand. This is why people write songs and poetry and shit. They do it because of how this feels. I’ve never felt this way until you.”

“Oh,” David whispered, his head falling to the side to allow Patrick to kiss down his neck. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Patrick stopped kissing and looked up. “Really?”

David nodded.

“Well, then everyone else has been phenomenally stupid.”

David sighed and leaned forward to kiss Patrick again, but the sound of the school bell ringing made them both jump and separate.

“Shit. I guess that means we have to get back.” Patrick’s loud eyes were very sad, the corners of his mouth turning down as he spoke.

David leaned forward and kissed his frown. “Patrick, I’m high as fuck. I’m not going back today. This is not something I normally do, so my teachers will one-hundred percent figure it out.”

“You’re not going back? Where are you going to go?”

David shrugged. “Dunno, but I can’t go back there right now.” He held up his backpack. “I have all my stuff, including my car keys. I’m good.”

“David, you’re high as fuck, as you just said. You’re not driving anywhere.”

David frowned. “Oh. Good point. I guess I’ll just walk back to the motel.”

Patrick shook his head. “Nope, not happening.”

“Patrick, I can’t go to class right now.”

“No, I know that. But, wherever you’re going, you’re not going alone.”

“What?” David asked, a little breathless.

Patrick grinned and kissed him again. “We’re playing hooky today, David. Together.”

***

David looked around.

“So, this is where rich people in Schitt’s Creek go to hang out, huh?”

“Well, not here, specifically. In the club house, yes, but the stables… not so much. Too dirty. Too much horse manure.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely tracking that,” David said, wrinkling his nose and trying not to breathe in too deeply. “So, you thought it would be a good idea to bring _me_ here? You know I used to be one of you rich people, right?”

Patrick smiled and tapped David’s nose. “Yeah, I _did_ know that. Everyone knows that, David.”

David frowned and sat back against the hay bale. “You know, I’ll never understand it.”

“Understand what?”

“Why everyone is so shitty to me when I used to be one of you. Not here in town, but… still. I mean, we had a lot of money, Patrick. So much. More than the richest person here, by like… a lot. I was one of you. We were just like you. So, why has everyone been so awful to us?”

Patrick shuffled around until he was sitting in front of David, knee to knee. “Do you want my honest opinion?”

“Obviously.”

Patrick reached forward and threaded his fingers through David’s. “I think you scare them.”

David felt affronted. “ _Scare_ them? How the fuck could I scare them? I live in a run-down motel, in a room with my sister, and l drive a beat-up car. I make my own clothes, for fuck’s sake.”

“That’s _why_ you scare them, David. You’re living proof that if something went wrong… just _one_ thing… they could end up… well, just like you. In the same situation as you. That terrifies them.”

David’s eyes widened and he stared at Patrick, considering. “Um, that actually makes sense, Patrick. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before.” He squeezed Patrick’s hand. “Why doesn’t it scare _you_? Why weren’t you ever mean to me? How are you even here with me right now?”

“Um, apart from the fact that you’re ridiculously hot and I really like kissing you?” Patrick was teasing, but David saw the gravity in his eyes.

“Yeah, apart from that,” David answered softly. “I mean, I appreciate hearing that, believe me, but why else, Patrick?”

“Because, none of that was your fault, David. None of it was your family’s fault. You came here and you did your best with not a lot of help... and you tried to make it work. I’ve watched you for four years, marveling at how you’ve held your shit together, tried to hold your family together, in spite of everything. It’s impressive. It’s really fucking impressive.” He leaned forward and kissed David. “Plus, as I said before, you’re really hot and I like kissing you. I knew I’d like kissing you, and I was. not. wrong.” He punctuated each of the last words with a kiss.

David smiled into them, but pulled back. “You really mean that?” he whispered.

“Yeah, every word,” Patrick said.

David stared into his eyes and knew Patrick was telling the truth. Those big, fucking earnest eyes were so full of honesty that David’s heart bloomed in his chest.

David sighed happily. “Okay. That’s good because if someone doesn’t believe in me, I can’t believe in them. So, this is good. This is very, very good.”

Patrick smiled at him. “You don’t ever lie, do you?”

David shrugged. “What’s the point?”

Patrick scooted back against the bale of hay and put his arm around David’s shoulder, pulling him close. “Let’s hang out here for awhile, okay? No one will bother us. The club closed an hour ago. Horses have been taken care of… it will just be us. We can stay as long as we want and… talk.”

David nodded, smiling against Patrick’s chest. “Yeah. That sounds nice.”

***

They’d stayed out late, talking and making out—talking a lot—making out even more. David’s buzz from the pot had long disappeared, but his buzz from being with Patrick stayed _very_ present. He eventually dropped Patrick back off at his car and drove on auto-pilot back to the motel, floating through the door and dropping his backpack on the ground with a thump.

Alexis looked up from her bed and frowned. “Where’d you go today? Forget you were driving me home? Forget you had a phone in which to check messages? Forget you had a life outside of your cute boyfriend?”

David’s cheeks heated up. “Um. We’re not doing boyfriend, and sorry. I was… indisposed.”

“Eww, David! You really _did_ go somewhere with your cute, little button, didn’t you?”

“Um… yeah?” He flopped down on his bed and turned his head to face her, smiling. “We just talked.”

“You have a hickey. You did _not_ just talk.”

David sat up, his face falling. “Ew, I do?” He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, inspecting his neck in the mirror. “Where?”

Alexis laughed. “You don’t, actually, but you just confirmed my suspicions. Slut.”

David growled and stormed out of the bathroom. “Leading the witness, Alexis. I admit nothing.”

“Seriously, where’d you go? Did you really skip school? You never skip school.”

David nodded. “I know. It just was a lot to deal with today. People were being weirder than normal. I needed a break.” He flopped back down on his bed. “Patrick took me to the country club and we hung out in the stables and talked… and stuff.”

“Ooooh, nothing says sexy like horse manure. Really setting the mood.”

“Shut up, Alexis, you’re fourteen.”

“Yeah, and? You think I haven’t kissed people, David? Look at me.” She flipped her hair.

“Eww. Please don’t give me that mental image.” He bit his lip and added, “Also, be careful? You’re fourteen.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not a baby, David, and I’m not stupid. I’ll be fine.” She grinned. “Also, since you forgot you were giving me a ride home today, I got a ride from Ted Mullins.”

David cocked his head. “He’s… nice?”

“He _is_ nice, actually. A little dorky, but cute. I think he may ask me to prom?”

David scowled. “I don’t want you at the same prom I’m at.”

“Well, that’s too bad because he gave off a distinct air of wanting to ask me.”

“What about Mutt? I thought you were into him.”

“Mmm, I was, but he hasn’t made a move, so his loss.”

David sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Unclear,” Alexis said, laughing. “So, tell me about Patrick.”

“He’s….” David paused, thinking. “He’s actually pretty great. He’s not like the others.”

“I know he’s not.” She bit her lip. “I saw something today, at school… early in the day before you two disappeared.”

David sat up, his blood cooling. “What did you see?”

She continued biting her lip and looked up the ceiling. “Sebastien caught Patrick in the hallway. Said some shitty things about you. Said you were trash, that you’d always be nothing.”

David stopped breathing for a second and he could barely get the words out. “What did Patrick say?”

“He told him to fuck off. And then he walked away. Sebastien was not pleased. So, just putting that out there. I don’t know what’s going to happen at school with that crowd.” She paused. “Why does Sebastien hate you so much?”

David shrugged.

“No, seriously. There’s more to it than you just being… you. Us being poor. He’s a whole different level of vicious from everyone else. There’s more to it. What is it?”

David sighed. “This has to stay a secret, Alexis. Promise me. If it gets out, it will come back to hurt me, okay? Not Sebastien… _me_. So, if you love me, please keep this to yourself?”

She nodded, her eyes wide. “What is it?”

“He’s been hitting on me for as long as we’ve lived here. I keep turning him down.”

“Sebastien Raine has been hitting on you?!”

David nodded. “Yeah. Like _all_ the time. He’s not at all subtle about what he wants from me.” He shuddered. “As if I’d ever hook up with someone like him. I mean, I’ve had my share of bad decisions, but he’s a whole different level of awful.”

“Yeah, he is. Wow, he’s kept _that_ secret close to his vest. Wonder if Becki knows about him?”

“Doubtful.” David flopped back down. “Please don’t say anything to anyone. I’m not outing Sebastien to the school. I’m not interested in the pile of shit that would inspire.”

“My lips are sealed. But, it explains a lot. He’s jealous.”

David rolled over and stared at her. “What?”

“He’s jealous. Of Patrick and you. That’s why he’s mad at Patrick and looked so fucking furious today. He wants to _be_ Patrick in this scenario.”

“Eww! Please stop speaking.”

“Seriously, David. Be careful. This is going to get ugly. He’s a bad person and he’s apparently just had his dreams crushed.”

David scrunched his eyebrows together, concerned. “Shit.”

“Yeah.” She shook her head and smiled. “It’s the weekend, though. You have a couple days to prepare yourself, at least.”

David nodded. “Thank god.” He fished his phone out of his pocket and his face went hot over the amount of texts he’d missed from Alexis. “Sorry I forgot about you today.”

“That’s okay. You were busy getting your rocks off.”

“Eww. Incorrect. That did _not_ happen. It was only our second date.”

“That’s never stopped you before.”

David glared at her. “He’s… different. I don’t want to fuck this up. He’s not ready for any of that, and I’m okay with that. However long he needs to take is fine with me.”

Alexis’ eyes opened wider. “Oh my god, you’re in looooove.”

“It’s a little soon for that,” he scoffed, his face burning up.

“You’ve liked him for how long again?”

“Four years,” he murmured.

“And you’re kissing him now? Like a _lot_ of kissing?”

“Yes,” David whispered, not liking where she was taking this.

“Yep, you’re in looooove.”

He threw a pillow at her. “Shut up and go to sleep. It’s late.”

She cackled and turned off her light.

David stared at his phone and shot a text to Patrick.

I had a really good time today, Patrick  
  
I did too, David  
  
I really like being with you  
  
You know that, right?  
  


David smiled and snuggled under his covers.

I might have gotten that impression  
  
I really like being with you, too  
  
I feel right with you, David  
  
No matter what happens, just know that when I’m with you, I feel right  
  
You know that, right?  
  
I'm glad  
  
But, I don’t like how that sounds  
  
Is everything okay?  
  
Yeah  
  
My parents are just mad about me skipping school  
  
It got back to them  
  
We had a fight  
  
I’m sorry!  
  
I didn’t mean for you to get in trouble  
  
You didn’t have to skip with me  
  
I didn’t HAVE to, but I wanted to  
  
As if I’d turn down the chance to spend an afternoon making out with you  
  
I’m not stupid  
  
Well, I thoroughly enjoyed spending the afternoon making out with you  
  
So, I selfishly approve of your decision  
  
David, I really liked it  
  
I really, really liked it  
  
No, I know you did  
  
I was there, too  
  
I don’t know if you really understand, tho  
  
I tried to explain it before, but…  
  
David, it’s so different with you  
  
It’s different with you, too  
  
For me  
  
Really?  
  
But, you’ve dated guys before  
  
Well, I wouldn’t call it dating  
  
But, yeah  
  
It’s just…  
  
They weren’t you  
  
You’re different  
  
It’s different with you  
  
Better  
  
How much better?  
  
Not even on the same measurement scale  
  
Forget measurement scale  
  
David, being with you is on a whole different planet for me  
  


David sighed, blinking back overwhelmed, happy tears.

Patrick  
  
I really like you  
  
A lot  
  
I really like you too, David  
  
So much  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
Same  
  
I’m glad  
  
I’m glad it's the same  
  
Because the things I think about you  
  
How I feel about you  
  
It’s a lot, David  
  
It’s a lot for me, too, Patrick  
  
I promise  
  
I want to be with you  
  
I want this to work  
  
So do I, but I have to go now, okay?  
  
I don’t want to, but my parents are pissed  
  
I’m worried they’re going to take away my phone  
  
Okay  
  
I hope things get better  
  
I’m here if you need me  
  
I work this weekend, so I’ll be at the store  
  
Ok  
  
Thank you, David  
  
For today, for everything  
  
Thanks for wanting to spend time with me  
  
Always  
  
x  
  
xx  
  


David set down his phone. Something felt off, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

He shook his head. No, he was just being dramatic. He’d spent the last eight hours talking and making out with a cute boy he absolutely adored, and the cute boy actually liked him back. They’d gotten so close. They’d told each other so much. He’d felt like his heart was about ready to explode out of his chest. Today had been _perfect_. He just needed to roll with it and accept that maybe things _could_ work out for him, finally.

***

The next morning, he sent a quick text to Patrick.

Good morning, sunshine!  
  
I hope you have a better day today  
  
I’m here when you’re able to talk  
  
I miss you already  
  


Then he rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

His first stop was Ronnie’s apartment. The store didn’t open for a couple hours and he needed to talk to someone other than Alexis about all this.

She opened the door with wide, delighted eyes. “David! What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to talk to you.”

She opened the door wider and ushered him in. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he said, waving his arms around and grinning.

Here eyes narrowed. “There’s a look. What’s going on?”

“Um, I played hooky yesterday with Patrick. We spent the whole day together.”

“Oh! Went well, I take it?”

David sank on the edge of Ronnie’s bed and grinned. “It went _exceptionally_.”

Ronnie laughed. “Well, he’s very cute, David.”

“He’s so cute,” David breathed. “He asked me. To prom, I mean.”

Ronnie’s mouth dropped open and she smacked his shoulder. “David Rose! What? Why didn’t you lead with that?! That’s huge!”

“I know,” David said, smiling. “It’s pretty huge, but, um… I lead with the other news because… when I say we spent the whole day together, I meant we _spent the whole day together_. Like, we spent most of it kissing. We talked a lot, too, but… oh my god, the _kissing_. There was so much kissing. My lips are still numb.”

Ronnie let out a loud laugh. “David! Look at you go. Does he have strong lips?”

“Strong lips? What does that even mean?”

“Did you feel it in your knees?”

“I felt it _everywhere_.”

“Yep. Strong lips.”

David snorted and then shook his head. “I really like him, Ronnie.”

“Yeah, I can tell. You’ve found a way to mention him every day since I’ve known you.”

“I have not—Wait, _have_ I?”

Ronnie rolled her eyes. “You’ve had it so bad, Rose. At least now something’s coming of it. Look at you, finally kissing all over your crush.”

“Not _all_ over. And he’s way more than a crush at this point.”

Ronnie’s expression went soft. “Aww. This is almost making me emotional. And sentimental. C’mere, I want to show you something.”

She motioned for him to stand, so David got up and followed her toward her closet. She rummaged around in the back and pulled out a massive garment bag, unzipping it and pulling out a huge, fluffy satin dress—the color a gorgeous, rich blush.

It was so unlike Ronnie that David let out a hysterical giggle. “What the fuck is that?”

“This would be my prom dress.”

David was aghast. “You went to prom? Why have you never mentioned this to me before?”

“Not something I like to dwell on. It was an interesting experience. My date was the only guy there with a wife and three kids.”

David made a face and held up a finger. “We’re going to circle back to that at some point, but let’s discuss this dress. I’ve never seen you wear a dress, Ronnie.”

“That’s because I don’t. My mom bought this for me. She was so proud. It was the first and only time I’ve ever looked normal.” She smiled. “Hey, you want to see me in it? For old time’s sake?”

“Um, yes _please_!” David breathed, grinning.

He settled back on her bed and she scurried off to the bathroom. When she came back out, she was in the dress, full makeup, and a huge Tina Turner wig.

David cackled, clapping his hands. “Oh. My. GODDD.”

She curtsied and grabbed her phone, playing a slow song through the speaker near the bed. “Care to dance?”

David snorted and stood. “Sure.”

They danced around the room, and when the song ended, Ronnie slapped his chest. “I envy you, David. I really _envy_ you!”

“Well, let’s not get carried away. It’s just prom.”

“It’s prom with the boy you’ve liked forever. What are you going to wear?”

David grimaced. “I have no idea. It’s only a couple weeks away and I don’t have anything. I’ll have to buy some cheap fabric and see what I can come up with.”

Ronnie held up a layer of satin on her dress. “You can have this, if you want. Lord knows I’ll never use it. If you can make something out of it, it’s yours.”

David shook his head. “I couldn’t do that. I’ll find something, but thanks for the offer.”

Ronnie nodded. “Well, offer still stands if you change your mind.” She pulled back out of the dance and whirled, smiling. “Now, I gotta get changed. I have a date tonight. New girl. A business woman. Name’s Terry.”

“Ooh! Look at you! Alright, I’ll get going and let you get ready.” He gave her a quick hug. “Thanks for listening.” He headed to the door and turned, biting his lip. “Hey, you haven’t heard from Stevie, have you?”

She shook her head. “No. You haven’t?”

“No. Haven’t seen her since I saw you last.”

Ronnie frowned. “Her feelings were pretty hurt. She’ll come around, though, David. She loves you.”

“I know. That’s the problem.” He smiled sadly and opened the door, waving at Ronnie before heading back outside.

***

He still hadn’t gotten a text from Patrick by the time he started to get ready for work. He frowned, and sent him another.

Hey, you okay?  
  
Haven’t heard from you  
  
I’m headed to work  
  
Come see me?  
  


Shoving his phone in his pocket, he headed to the store.

***

By the time he locked up for the night, David was trying really hard not to hyperventilate, or cry, or something. Patrick still hadn’t responded and he hadn’t shown up at the store.

Something was really wrong.

He grabbed his phone and wiped his eyes, calling instead of texting.

It went straight to voice mail.

David’s heart fell, and with shaky hands he sent out another text.

Patrick, if you’re dumping me, at least have the decency to actually tell me to my face  
  
Please don’t ghost me  
  
Please.  
  


He never got an answer.

***

Sunday David went to work, even though he really didn’t want to, because he was clinging to the last shred of hope that Patrick would show up and everything would be okay again.

Patrick never showed.

David went home and cried on Alexis’ shoulder, while she raged and fumed for him—his silent tears the only thing he was capable of producing.

***

Monday he went to school. He nearly didn’t, but again, it came down to seeing Patrick and figuring out what the hell was going on.

David knew it would be bad, but knowing was better than sitting at home, wondering and crying.

Alexis squeezed his hand before they got out of the car. “Hey. It will be okay. He’s an idiot, David, but I saw his face when Sebastien was talking shit. That boy loves you. I don’t know why he’s doing this right now, but it’s not because he doesn’t care. He cares, I know he does.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter much if he’s not willing to stick with it. But, thank you, Alexis.”

She squeezed his hand again. “If things go badly today and you need to leave early, you can. I’ll get a ride home from Ted.”

David tried to smile. “Good for you, dating the sweet guy.”

She waved her hand. “I’m feeling it out, but we’re not talking about me right now.”

David nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

She smiled at him and exited the car. He took a deep breath and smoothed down his leather jacket.

Better to get broken up with while looking hot.

***

It was _not_ , in fact, better to get broken up with while looking hot.

David waited for Patrick outside of first period and caught him leaving his classroom. Patrick’s eyes went wide and he stumbled backward. “David. Hi.”

“Where have you been, Patrick?” David asked, quietly. So quiet. He wanted to rage, but he was so, so quiet. “I’ve been texting you.”

“Oh, um. My parents took away my phone. I didn’t get any of the messages. Sorry.” His tone was distant, a little bored.

David closed his eyes. This was not the same Patrick from Friday. Not the same Patrick he spent eight hours kissing. Not the same Patrick who told him that he made him feel things he’d never felt before. Not the same Patrick who David felt closer to than anyone, ever.

“Patrick. What happened?” he asked, opening his eyes and trying to memorize the face in front of him. For posterity.

“What do you mean?”

“What’s going on? Why are you doing this?”

“David, I really have to get to class. Can we talk later?”

“NO!” David shouted, his calm finally shattering. “No, we’re _not_ going to talk about this later, Patrick.” He didn’t care people had stopped and were watching them argue. Fuck everyone else, anyway.

Patrick winced, his eyes going round and hurt. Like a wounded puppy.

“David,” he whispered. His puppy dog eyes started to water.

David wasn’t going to let the tears get to him. He needed to know. He needed to be strong, and he needed to know. “Patrick, just tell me.”

“Tell you wha—”

“JUST FUCKING TELL ME!”

“David, what do you want me to say?” Patrick’s voice was hoarse, broken.

“What about prom, Patrick?”

“What?”

“WHAT ABOUT PROM?”

Tears slipped from Patrick’s eyes and trailed down his cheeks. “I asked someone else to prom a couple months ago and I forgot,” he whispered.

“You’re a liar. You’re a FILTHY FUCKING LIAR. If you don’t want to be with me, then just tell me, Patrick.”

“David, that’s not it. You know that’s not it.”

“I don’t know anything, anymore. I thought I did, but I was obviously wrong. Have fun at prom, Patrick. Glad you were able to have your little gay experiment with me. So happy to be of service.” He wiped his cheeks and pulled back his hand. It was wet with tears he didn’t know he’d been crying.

Patrick recoiled like he’d been slapped. “David! That’s not what it was, c’mon. You _know_ that. You know how I—how I feel about you.”

“Yeah, you’ve made that perfectly clear. I have—I have to go.” David turned and took off down the hallway—away from Patrick, away from his tears, away from his heart, which had been ripped out and shattered in front of Room 206.

***

He did not stay at school that day. In fact, he told his dad he thought he was coming down with the flu and needed to stay home for the rest of the week.

His dad was concerned, but ultimately agreed. It wasn’t like David to skip school, so he must have known something was up that was bigger than a pre-scheduled flu, but he wasn’t at all comfortable enough with parenting to ask.

David knew that. He was counting on it.

The thing was, his dad was not one for emotional discussions. Especially not after David’s mom left and went back to L.A. That had pretty much effectively shut his father down completely. He’d never been very touchy-feely before, but when she disappeared, it got even worse.

So, in the end, David got his excuse from having to go to school, no questions asked.

That was just fine. Alexis was going to bring back his homework, so he could keep up with everything without having to be in the same building as all those horrible people. Without risking the chance of seeing Patrick in the halls and breaking down completely.

He curled up in bed and pulled the covers over his head.

He just needed to sleep and see if everything would eventually stop hurting.

***

The next morning, he rolled out of bed and threw on sweats and a hoodie. He drove over to Ronnie’s and knocked on her door.

She opened it, rubbing her eyes, and stared. “David? What’s wrong? You look like shit!”

“Um, is it okay if I don’t work my next couple shifts this week? I don’t think I’ll get through them without crying, and then it will just become this whole… thing.”

Ronnie yanked him in the apartment. “What’s going on. Why would you be crying?”

David’s eyes watered. “He broke up with me.” David shook his head. “No, that’s not accurate. He didn’t even have the guts to do that. He tried to ghost me, but I wouldn’t let him. He—he told me he asked someone else to prom and forgot.”

Ronnie winced. “Fuck. That _asshole_.”

David laughed, wetly. “Yeah. I wish I could hate him. That would make this easier.”

“Oh, honey.” Ronnie gave him a hug. “Oh, I’m sorry. Of course you can take some time off. I’ll cover for you. Oh… broken hearts suck, don’t they?”

“They really do. This is exactly why I’ve never let myself love anyone.” He sniffed. “Not until him, and look what good it’s done me.”

“Oh, David.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s okay. I’ll be okay. I just came here to ask about you taking my shifts… and also, also to ask if the offer still held? About your prom dress?”

Ronnie’s forehead wrinkled. “You still want the dress? Why? Are you going to go to prom? Alone? Why would you do that?”

David sighed and looked toward the window, where the light of morning broke through. “I just want them to know they didn’t break me.”

***

David sat on his bed, sketching out design ideas in his journal, when his dad knocked quietly on the door of their adjoining rooms.

“Knock knock?”

David looked up. “Hey, what’s up?”

“You okay, son? You’re not looking… particularly flu-y.”

David half-smiled. “Well, I’m not actually sick.”

“I kind-of gathered that. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no.”

His dad nodded, but looked relieved.

David noticed he was holding a large bag. “What’s that?”

His dad walked over and set it on the bed. “Well, I know I haven’t done a lot for you over the last few years. I haven’t been a very good father. I’ve been so caught up in the motel, and trying to make it work, so maybe she….”

David winced. He didn’t want his dad to finish that sentence. “Dad, you’ve been fine. What’s in the bag.”

“Well, I knew you probably didn’t have a lot saved up to buy a suit for prom, so I thought maybe you could do something with this.”

David squinted at the bag, and reached over to dump it out. A white tuxedo fell onto the bed, shiny and very outdated. David laughed. “Oh my god.”

His dad smiled. “I know it’s ugly, but I figured you could do something with the fabric. It looks like good fabric, right?”

David reached out and ran it through his fingers. “It is, actually,” he answered, surprised.

“Oh good, I’m learning.”

David looked up and barked out a laugh. “Dad, I think I can actually do something with this.”

“Of course you can. You can make something out of anything. You think I don’t know that? I see what you come up with every day. It’s genius. You’re a lot like your mom.”

David winced. “Yeah. Thank you, Dad. This was really thoughtful.”

His dad nodded and got up to leave the room.

“Dad,” David said, stopping him.

“Yeah?”

“I meant what I said. You’ve been fine as a dad these last few years. I know how hard it’s been for you… how much it hurt you when she just disappeared.” David closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

God, he _really_ understood how that felt now. He’d never understood his father more than he did in that moment.

“But, that’s the thing, Dad. You can’t keep trying to throw yourself into this motel with the soul purpose of getting her to come back. That’s not going to happen. She’s not going to come back. She chose that life. She didn’t choose us. She’s not ever going to choose us.”

His dad started to wilt a little, and David nearly got off the bed to run over to him, but he pulled himself back up and smiled. “I just still love her so much, David.”

“I know you do. I love her, too. So does Alexis. She just didn’t love us back.” David wiped his eyes. “And sometimes, the people you love aren’t going to love you back, and you just have to learn to accept that and live your life for _you_.” He looked around. “If you want to make this motel successful, then do that. But, do it for yourself, not for Mom.”

His dad stared at him. “When did you get so smart?”

David shrugged. “Still working on it.”

“Well, you’re doing a great job. Thank you, son.”

David smiled and held up the white fabric piled in front of him. “Thank _you_.”

***

David was hunched over his sewing machine on the floor, piles of fabric and drawings littered around him, when Alexis walked in the door.

“I’ve got your homework. What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“I honestly have no idea. I just see you surrounded by piles of pink and white.”

“Blush, not pink,” he corrected.

“Okay, sorry,” she held up her hands, laughing. “But, seriously, what are you doing?”

“Coming up with my suit for prom.”

She looked confused. “I thought you weren’t going with Patrick.”

“I’m not. I’m going by myself.”

Alexis sat on her bed and watched him. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Fuck them. I’m going to make an appearance and I’m going to look _good_. And they can all just fucking deal with it.”

“Good for you!” She frowned. “Um, I wasn’t going to tell you this, but I think you need to know what happened yesterday after your argument with Patrick.”

David’s hands froze and he pulled them away from the sewing machine. “What happened?”

“Well, for one, you made him cry. For real. He was a mess after you ran off. He just kind of crumpled there and stayed on the floor with his head in his hands for a bit.”

David’s heart dropped. “I didn’t want to make him cry,” he whispered.

“I know you didn’t, but you did. Which leads me to believe he’s not even _close_ to being over you.”

David sighed. “It doesn’t matter how he feels. It’s what he does about it.”

She nodded. “I know, I know. Which brings me to the other part.”

“What other part?”

“Well, it’s a three-tiered part, actually.”

“Alexis! For the love of god, tell me!”

“Calm yourself, David. You’re going to get worry lines.”

He lunged for her, but she scrambled back on the bed laughing. “Okay, okay. After Patrick finally dragged himself off the floor, he started to head downstairs. Sebastien caught him on the landing and told him that he was better off without you, that you were a waste of time, that you weren’t worth it, that if Patrick wanted a quick lay, he could find someone better… you know, the usual.”

David blinked and rocked back on his heels. “Um. What did Patrick say?”

“He told Sebastien you were the best thing that ever happened to him and the best person he knew. And that Sebastien had better shut the fuck up about you. He said the reason Sebastien was so mean to you was because you thought he was shit, and deep down, Sebastien knew you were right. Then he started crying again and left the school.”

“Oh.” David blinked again, unsure of how to react to that. “He really said that?”

“He really did. Anyway, that’s not the best part.”

“It’s not? What else happened?”

“Um, well… Stevie happened.”

“Stevie?! What did Stevie do?”

“Um, she beat the shit out of Sebastien.”

David fell backward onto the floor. “What?!”

“Um. Yeah. She heard the whole exchange and apparently took offense on your behalf. She surprised Sebastien by running down the hall and jumping on his back like a fucking monkey and just wailing on him. It was pretty epic.”

“Oh my god, is she okay?”

Alexis nodded. “Yeah. He got a couple punches in, but in the end, I think the element of surprise was on her side. She got away and ran down the hall before anything really bad happened. But, everyone saw it. Everyone saw Sebastien get beat up by a girl.”

David smiled. “A really small girl.”

“Yep. A really small girl.” Alexis grinned. “I wish you could have seen it.”

“Me too.”

“Have you heard from her?”'

He shook his head. “No. I’m giving her space.”

Alexis nodded and grabbed a piece of fabric from off the floor. “Where’d you get all this?”

“Dad and Ronnie.”

She bit her lip. “After you make your suit, do you think you’ll have any fabric left? Like enough for a dress?”

David looked up. “What? You want a dress? Why?”

She winced. “Because Ted asked me to prom, sorry. I know you don’t want to hear that, but I don’t have a dress, and there’s a lot of fabric here, and….”

“Shh, Alexis, it’s okay. I’m glad he asked you. And yes, I think I have enough for a dress. Maybe just a really short one?”

Alexis flashed him a grin. “Well, good thing I like really short dresses.”

“Good thing,” David agreed, rolling his eyes.

***

Later that night, David sent two sets of texts, the first to Stevie.

Alexis told me about yesterday  
  
Thank you  
  


Then, after much deliberation, he sent one to Patrick.

I didn't mean to make you cry  
  


Stevie didn’t text him back, but Patrick did.

Of course, _now_ he answered.

You were never an experiment, David  
  
I promise  
  
I meant everything I said to you  
  
I still mean it  
  
I never wanted to hurt you  
  
Then why did you?  
  


Patrick didn’t answer that question.

***

When David woke up a few days later, he had another message from Patrick.

Are you ever coming back to school?  
  
Not any time soon  
  
David, please come back to school  
  
Why?  
  
I miss you  
  
You don't get to miss me  
  


Patrick didn’t respond.

***

David spent the rest of the week working on his suit. It was going to be glorious—the best thing he ever created, and he couldn’t wait to rub everyone’s nose in it.

But, he still needed to make Alexis’ dress, which wouldn’t take long, or much fabric, honestly. He whipped that out in a day, and had it ready for Alexis when she got home from school.

She shrieked with excitement and immediately went into the bathroom to put it on. It was blush and frilly and very, very short, and she looked amazing in it.

“David! You just did this today?”

He nodded, pleased at her reaction.

“God, David. You need to do this for a living. Why haven’t you looked into going to school for fashion design?”

David bit his cheek and watched her. “I have.”

Her eyes widened. “What? Why haven’t you said anything?”

He shrugged. “I haven’t heard back yet. I applied for scholarships.”

“David, that’s amazing. Where?”

“Toronto. New York… Los Angeles.”

Alexis’ eyes got huge. “Los Angeles?”

David nodded. “That was just… an idea. I doubt that one will happen.”

“If it did, would you go see her?”

David shook his head. “No. Yes. I don’t know.” He looked at his sister and felt his eyes water. “I oscillate.”

She nodded. “Yeah. I know how you feel. Come here.” She held out her arms and he went to hug her. “Thank you for the dress, David. I love it. Can I see your suit?”

He shook his head against hers. “No. I want you to see the full effect once I’m wearing it.”

“Okay.” She hugged him tight again and let go. “And David?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to get into one of those schools.”

He smiled and nodded.

***

The night before prom, his phone chimed.

David  
  
Can I call you?  
  
Please  
  
I need to talk to you  
  


David clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe.

Patrick, I don’t know if that’s a really good idea  
  
Please, David  
  
I need to  
  
Please  
  


David wiped his eyes. Fuck. Patrick was begging. He couldn’t really say no.

Ok  
  


His phone rang immediately. Patrick’s voice was heavy and wet with tears.

“David?”

“Hi, Patrick.”

Patrick let out a shaky breath. “Hi.”

“What’s going on?”

“I told them.”

David’s stomach swooped. There was something in the way Patrick said that. Relief mixed with pride. “Told who? What?”

“My parents. I-I told them. About me. About you. About… us. When there was a us, anyway. I told them, David.”

David stared over at Alexis, his eyes starting to blur. She stared back, hers wide and interested.

“What’s going on?” she mouthed.

He shook his head and held his fingers to his lips. She got up and ran over to his bed, settling in next to him and putting her ear up to the other side of the phone. He tried to nudge her out of the way, but she wouldn’t move.

David sighed. “Patrick—”

“Just listen to me, David, okay? Can you just listen?”

“Okay,” David whispered.

Patrick took a breath. “David. I caught so much shit that night after the stables. My parents sat me down.” He sighed again. “Sebastien. He told my parents about me taking you out. About the party. About the stables. I don’t know how he knew about that, someone there must have told him. Anyway, my parents freaked out on me. Asked me if I was gay. I-I wasn’t expecting to come out like that to them, so I lied. I lied and told them Sebastien didn’t know what he was talking about. That I’d been in there with a girl. After that, they were less pissed, but I felt like shit about it.” He took another shaky breath.

“I felt so bad, David. So guilty that I’d lied about you, about us, just to keep from telling my parents the truth about me. And then I realized I didn’t deserve you if I was going to lie about you. That you were right—about what you said—if I couldn’t say it, I shouldn’t be doing it. So, I pulled away from you, David, and I hurt you.” He let out a little sob. “I didn’t want to hurt you, not ever. You have to believe that.”

Tears ran down David’s cheeks, and Alexis wiped them away, her face solemn.

“Patrick,” he whispered, but Patrick stopped him.

“No. Let me finish, okay? I just—I needed to tell you that. You can hate me, and I don’t blame you, but I wanted you to know. I _needed_ you to know that you made me brave, David. You made me brave and you made me feel so much, and—and I think I’ll always feel that way about you. But, I don’t deserve you, and I know that. I’m so sorry for everything. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I—I never wanted to make you cry, and I did.” His voice broke. “I did. I’m so sorry.”

He hung up before David could say anything back.

David pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, then stared at Alexis.

She stared back, her own eyes full of tears. “Oh my god, _David_.”

He tucked his head against her shoulder and sobbed.

***

The day of prom, David spent most of it on skincare and his hair. He’d had to fight Alexis for the bathroom, so he finally just found an empty room and got ready in there. By the time he finished and got dressed, it was almost time to leave.

He’d taken a big chance with this outfit, but fuck it. Everyone knew what he was, what he stood for, and at this point, apparently who he loved, so… what did it matter? He may as well make a splash.

He took a deep breath, smoothed down his suit, and looked in the mirror.

His suit was blush, shiny and gorgeous, with white accents: cuffs, a vest, and lapels. He’d tailored it pretty fitted, with the pants slim cut. He topped it all with a white dress shirt and black bow tie he already had… and his black and white wingtips.

His hair was on point, his skin was glowing, and he looked pretty fucking amazing.

He could do this.

He absolutely could do this.

He grabbed his stuff and headed back to his room, walking inside. Alexis was dressed, staring in the mirror and putting on the final touches of her makeup. She turned around when he walked in and froze.

“Oh my god,” she breathed.

“Is it okay?” David asked, starting to get anxious.

“David. Oh my GOD.”

“I cannot tell if your reaction is good or bad, Alexis.”

“It’s good! It’s very, very good! David, that suit is amazing!”

He let out a breath. “Okay, good. Good.”

“You look incredible. Patrick is going to shit.”

“If Patrick even shows up tonight,” David said, sighing. “I don’t know if he will.”

“Well, if he doesn’t, someone is bound to get a picture of you. He’ll see it.”

David shrugged. “I’m still getting a ride with you and Ted tonight, right?”

“Yep! That’s the plan. He should be here any minute.” She smoothed down her dress. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.” He wasn’t lying. She did look gorgeous.

“And we match! Look at us in our pretty pink outfits!”

“Blush. It’s blush.”

“Whatever, David. It’s pink.”

He sighed. “This is why I’m the one going to fashion school.”

She smacked his arm and started to pout, but there was a knock on the door. Grinning, she grabbed David’s arm. “There’s Ted. You ready to do this?”

He nodded. “Yep, as ready as I’ll ever be.”

***

Music pulsed through the lobby, and David stared at the steps leading up to the ballroom, debating his life choices.

Alexis and Ted already headed inside, and David was alone, trying to work up the nerve to follow them. Ted, ironically, had helped David’s anxiety. When Alexis opened the door, he’d not only been shocked about how good she looked but when he took in David, he grinned good-naturedly and whistled.

“Looking good, big guy! Did you make these clothes?”

David nodded, and Ted whistled again. “Holy shit, that’s some crazy talent, David.”

Ted was a little bit of a nerd, but he was popular enough, so David felt pretty good about that compliment. It gave him enough confidence to at least enter a building filled with all those people.

Now that he was in the building, however, he still hadn’t walked up the stairs. Apparently, that was a level of confidence he hadn’t quite achieved yet. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to get to that point, either.

He glanced up the stairs again and froze. Stevie stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at him. David huffed out a laugh and clapped his hands.

She was wearing a black, fitted dress, her long hair actually down and styled, and she may have been wearing makeup. David had a hard time telling from the distance.

“Stevie?!” he yelled and she grinned, bounding down the stairs towards him.

His relief was almost instantaneous. He’d really missed her over the last couple weeks. She’d been refusing to answer his texts. He took off in a run toward her, meeting her halfway across the lobby and picking her up to spin her around.

“Stevie? What are you doing here?” he asked, laughing. “You look incredible.”

She shrugged. “Thanks. It’s what we do as seniors, right?”

“I guess.” David looked up the stairs again. “I’m debating just turning around and going home.”

“Don’t you dare! You look amazing. Did you make that?”

He rolled his eyes. “What do you think?”

“David, it’s truly incredible. Inspired, even.”

“Did you read a thesaurus in the last couple weeks?” he asked, laughing.

She punched him. “Shut up.” Smiling she pointed down. “Despite my appearance at this function, I am, and always will be, Stevie.”

David looked down.

She was wearing scuffed, high-top Chucks.

He laughed. “Perfect. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Holding out his hand, he asked, “Should we go in?”

“Wouldn’t be unheard of.” She took it, threading her fingers through his.

Nodding, he squeezed her hand. “I’ve missed you.”

She peered at him out of the corner of her eyes. “I’ve missed you, too. Now, let’s go check out this party.”

***

The party was in full effect when they walked in—music loud, people everywhere. David tensed up and Stevie squeezed his hand.

“It will be okay. You look great, David.”

“Thanks,” he murmured, glancing around the room. He really just wanted to see Patrick but had no idea if he was even there.

Stevie’s voice was quiet at his side, almost like she read his mind. “He’s here.”

David whirled to look at her. “What?”

“Patrick’s here. He came alone.” She laughed and kicked the ground. “You’re right. He’s not like the others.”

“Stevie, where is he?” David was starting to hyperventilate.

Her eyes widened. “Um….” She nodded her head indicating over David’s shoulder.

David spun around. Patrick stood there, wearing a black tux and staring at David like he was the best thing in the whole world. God damn that loud face. It was going to be the death of him.

David dropped Stevie’s hand. “Hi.”

Patrick half-smiled. “Hi. You look….” He shook his head and let out a little laugh. “You look beautiful.”

David’s face heated up. “Thanks. You look pretty good, too.”

Patrick bit his lip and glanced up at David through his lashes. “You told me that you couldn’t believe in someone who didn’t believe in you. I always believed in you, David. I just didn’t believe in me.” He stepped forward and placed his hand behind David’s head, pulling him down for a soft kiss.

David gasped into it, but before he had a chance to raise his hands, Patrick stepped back, smiling sadly.

“I love you. Always.” He smiled again, his eyes so solemn, and turned to walk out the door.

David stared after him, stunned.

“Um, David?” Stevie’s voice came from next to him.

He glanced down, his heart beating erratically. “Yeah?”

“That was a very romantic moment and you’re ruining it for me. If you don’t go after him, I’m never speaking to you ever again.”

David laughed. “What? Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Go. He’s a good guy, David. And I’ve never seen you look at someone like that before, not once in your life.”

David bit his lip. “That’s because I haven’t.”

“Yeah, I know.” She grabbed his shoulders and turned him toward the door, giving him a little shove. “Go. Before he leaves and you miss your chance.”

David took off in a run, catching up to Patrick in the parking lot.

“Patrick!”

He turned, his hand flying out to hold onto his car. “David?”

David reached him and smiled, breathing hard. “Where do you think _you’re_ going?”

Patrick shook his head. “I don’t know. I just—I just needed to leave. Seeing you. Seeing you look like _that_. David, _everyone_ was talking about how good you looked. It was too much.”

David looked down at himself. “Patrick, the only person in there I cared about impressing was you. This is all for you, even when I thought it wasn’t.”

Patrick sucked in a breath. “ _David_.” His voice was barely a whisper, but David heard it like a shout.

He stepped forward and reached out, threading his fingers through Patrick’s hair. “Don’t leave.”

“No?” Patrick asked. “You want to stay at the prom? With me?”

David shrugged and smiled, pulling Patrick closer. “Um, we can go back inside eventually. I mean, I _did_ make a nice suit for the occasion. I may as well show it off.”

Patrick laughed.

David leaned down to kiss him.

***

They went back in eventually, like David said—hand in hand, with their lips swollen from kisses and smiles.

They stood at the corner of the dance floor, David’s arms wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders with Patrick leaning back into him as they both watched the party—swaying in time to the music.

Alexis and Ted had been inseparable all night, and it looked like maybe she was making friends with the group of people he hung out with. Stevie had been dancing with the same guy all night, a tall, good-looking blonde. David didn’t know who he was, but he seemed pretty into her. She didn’t seem to mind. She caught David watching her and winked.

David grinned and Patrick tilted his head back. “I feel you smiling. What are you so happy about?”

David hugged Patrick tighter against him and kissed behind his ear. “I’m just happy,” he whispered. “I’m just really fucking happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus epilogue in the next chapter!


	2. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The morning of their three-year anniversary, David stared at the wrapped package in his hands and let out a small, shallow breath.

He was nervous.

Patrick was always the one who stressed the anniversaries—first monthly, then bi-yearly, then yearly… marking all their important milestones with some grand gesture.

Their first date and kiss, the first time they said I love you, the first time they called each other boyfriends. David rolled his eyes at every one of Patrick’s efforts in marking the various occasions, but he secretly loved the attention.

This was the first time _he’d_ really done something to surprise Patrick, though. The first time he’d felt secure enough in their relationship to really celebrate it without worry that something would go wrong.

He played with the bow and waited for Patrick to come home.

To _their_ home.

They’d finally gotten a place together off campus, somewhere they could have privacy and spend time with each other, away from classes and parties and other people.

It was a tiny apartment in downtown Toronto, but David loved it. He loved everything about it—what it signified about them and their relationship. What it meant about his life. How much things had changed and had gotten better for him… for them.

It proved how much he loved Patrick, and how much Patrick loved him.

They still hadn’t completely unpacked, and David had used that as an excuse to leave class early. He was one of the top students in his fashion program, and it offered him a lot of freedom. Normally, he didn’t abuse that—he was actually really into school and liked being there—but tonight was different.

It was the three-year anniversary of prom. The first time Patrick told David he loved him. This anniversary _meant_ something to David. It was the first time he’d felt whole.

It was silly—they’d been just kids, but David felt it _so_ strongly back then, and nothing had changed. Nothing looked to be changing, even through occasional arguments and irritations and the stress of school. They stayed constant and true, and they never stopped loving each other.

They were a unit. Everyone knew it.

Everyone in David’s fashion program. Everyone in Patrick’s business school, and on his hockey and baseball teams… they all knew, and they all accepted them.

It was such a difference from high school, and it had taken awhile but David finally felt secure. He knew they were in it for the long-haul.

The noise of keys in the lock brought David out of his thoughts, and he stared at the door, biting his lip.

Patrick walked in and saw him, his face breaking into a smile. “Hey, baby! You’re home early!”

David smiled at the endearment. He loved when Patrick used pet names. “I am. It’s a special day.”

Patrick cocked his head and his grin widened when he saw the present in David’s hands. “Why, David Rose, did you get me an anniversary present?”

“I didn’t _get_ you one, exactly.”

Patrick’s eyebrows raised. “I’m intrigued to see what _that_ means.”

“Mmhmm, I’m sure you are.”

He walked over and pulled David in for a kiss. “Happy anniversary, David.”

“Happy anniversary, honey.” He pulled away and shoved the present in Patrick’s hands, feeling the heat of his cheeks and knowing he was probably bright red.

Patrick stared at it, then glanced back up at David, his face doing his signature frown-smile. “I almost don’t want to open it. I kind-of want to savor the fact that this is the first time you’ve actually beaten me to an anniversary celebration.”

David rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“No, seriously, David. What’s the occasion?” He played with the gift. “This is a lot, for you.”

David nodded and pulled Patrick to the couch. “Yeah. I know. It’s just—” He waved his hands, indicating the space around them. “It’s this place. It’s the fact I love you so much. It’s everything. How much you mean to me. I’ve been wanting to show you how much forever, and I just didn’t know how.”

Patrick smiled—his expression so fond. “David, you show me that every day.”

David shook his head. “Not like how I’m feeling. I don’t know if I could ever show you how much I’m feeling, but maybe this will help to explain it?” He pointed to the present.

Patrick’s eyebrows raised. “Well, now I’m _really_ curious.” He leaned forward and kissed David softly. “I love you. I know you love me. You don’t have to prove yourself to me but thank you for this.”

David nodded and blinked to keep the tears at bay. “Just open it,” he whispered.

Patrick smiled and carefully unwrapped the present, making sure not to ruin the paper.

David laughed—he’d harped on saving the paper so much over the years that Patrick was well-trained.

Patrick grinned and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to get the lecture.”

“Mmhmm. Hurry up, honey.”

Patrick kept grinning and opening slowly, but when he finally got the lid off the box, the smile dropped from his face.

“David,” he breathed, running his fingers over the soft, blue fabric. “Did you knit this?”

David nodded, watching as Patrick pulled out the sweater and looked at it.

“It’s beautiful. When did you find time? I haven’t seen you working on this.”

David shook his head. “I’ve been doing it at school, in my spare time between classes.”

“How long did this take you?” Patrick ran his fingers over it and inspected the stitching. “It’s so fucking pretty, David. I love it.

David’s body flushed with pleasure. “Yeah? Really? It took about a year to get it just right. I didn’t know if you’d think it was silly, or not want to wear it. I—I tried to keep it toned down, but I did use pretty fuzzy yarn.”

“David, of course I’ll wear it. All the time, if I could. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” He leaned forward and kissed him again, this time with a little more heat. “I love you.”

David sighed and curled into Patrick’s body. “I love you too, honey. I love you, too.”


End file.
